Technopothicウィズ、帯
by Gale-Dragon
Summary: technopathの時は、ジェダイマスターキットFistoの幼なじみで、共和国Secredis SPの敗北を望んでいる。このTechnopathを捕まえるのは、このミッションでTechy retriveにAnakinとGrevous影響を与える可能性がある。
1. 古くからの友人は、技術ウィズ

強風-ドラゴン：率直に私は『スターウォーズ』に私を得るため、私の宇宙の知識が良好ではない私のお父さんのせいだ。最初の『スターウォーズ』のストー リーは、そのためには、私はまだ『スターウォーズ』の世界で初めてです私の惑星や星の知識を批判することはありません。私自身の唯一の文字帯とケート、コ ピーされています。Googleの翻訳翻訳。

* * *

"話す"

'思考'

アナウンサー

*時間ジャンプ、場所、またはその両方*

**フラッシュ**

* * *

第1章：

子供時代の友人は、技術ウィズ

共和党ベースの惑星では、理事会は、天才Technopathic帯Telvark人のジェダイとクローンの分離独立派と戦う、と参考になりますので、残念ながら、独立した名前の言葉についても言葉を受信します。彼らは、共和国を破壊する帯を使用することを望みます。

彼をジェダイマスターキットFisto 、古い子供のころ、友人のそれになります。

スター共和国船舶* *

"あなたはあなたの古くからの友人、マスターFisto ？ "スカイウォーカーAnakinに会えてとても興奮キットFisto氏は星で、カーソルの窓の外を見ていたと述べた。

"実際、私は彼を心配していたが、彼を自分で元気にやっているが変わり、 "キット彼のトレードマークに笑みを浮かべて、まだ外の黒いキャンバスに白い点を見つめている。 "そういえば、何かをしなければならない。彼が突然部屋を出て少しで会いましょう"キットだ。 Anakin度驚かなかった。

*コクピット、一時間後*

"一般のスカイウォーカーが何か間違っているか？ "は、クローン軍隊の指導者に割り当てられている。 Anakin 、窓の外を見ていて、キットには、彼の休暇前には1時間です。

彼の空間で、外を眺める続け、文字通り"何でもないの間違いは、麻薬取締官は、 "クローンAnakinのリーダーにした。

あなたはそこには、あなたとは違って非常に立っている"とは何か間違って、しなければならない"と注視すると述べた。彼は正しかった。 Anakinだけはまだ立って、 1つではなかった。

"ただの... 。彼を前後のペースを開始通常は、自分を守るだけTechnopaths 、紛争のあらゆる種類のままですが、これは、喜んで自分史上最大の戦争のオフに入っている... ...それだけだ"と説明したAnakin 。クローン胚は一般的な行ったり来たり、床を見に行く。

"サー、彼は戦争に入るのには理由が必要"と、クローントルーパー、めまいAnakin人のペースを見ていたからだ。

彼は、クローンめまい（ 1 ）をして"それでも、ガン、文字はまだ休みの日に、 "疑惑Anakin 。

彼はどのように行動するようにTechnopath知らない"かもしれないのだ"と述べたFistoキットのお馴染みの声は、戸口から来る。

"一般Fisto 、何は、もし私が求めてもいいなあとは何か"を観察した。彼は、彼のペーシング停止Anakin安心した。

"自閉症とは何か知ってるの？ "キットは自分の問題との質問に答えたよ。は、クローンの動きが混乱していたと述べた。

"ううん。しかし、そのTelvarkとは何ですか？ " Anakinは興奮した口調で質問です。キットには彼を見つめ。彼と彼の右中指をこすり寺"ごめん、マスターFisto 、私を少し切って、 " Anakinいる。

"寝て、再び忘れてしまいましたか？ "キットユーモアとの騎士尋ねました。 Anakinのメッセージだ。

"おかしいが、この自閉症Telvarkに関係のあるものは？ " Anakinキットの小さなジョークを無視している。

"すべては、 "キットは、コックピットを出る前に静かだ。今すぐ誰もが混乱している。

惑星と歴史交雑道路*博物館惑星（ 2 ）後に、 * 10分

彼は、ホロを見て"彼は非常に具体的ではなく、彼の一般的ですが、 "麻薬取締官によると、手紙が送らTelvark 。

"これは美術館の惑星であることを認識はしています。何百何千もの美術館がここには、 "イライラしていたAnakinされています。

彼は少しものTechnopath情報の不足に悩まされた"私には、惑星と歴史交雑、多くの道路で、 "占い師は答えた、とは思わない。

"これは'によれば、この惑星と歴史交雑道路の上のグレーの博物館の建物は彼を満たすために、 "キットいる情報の欠如がすべてでもない。

彼は灰色の構造計算後に"はい、灰色の建物は、すべての20人、 " Anakin困惑している。

彼は、ホロを見て、彼のトレードマークに笑みを浮かべて手紙"しかし、私たちは、より多くの事実を伝える帯は、 "キットだ。

"どういう意味？ " Anakinいったん冷却尋ねた。

彼の手紙を手渡したAnakin "国境のデザインを見て、 "キットだ。彼は、ホロの縁に隣接し、星を見た。

"彼らは星だ。あなたが彼の手紙を見たからは装飾のためだけでなく、そこ？ " Anakinしていると思う。

同エリアの地図を見て"私は彼らが何をしている別の建物を使用して言っ狭いことだと思う"キットと説明した。

"うーん、直接、彼は灰色の建物は、 "麻薬取締官声を出して考えていた。 "しかし、彼は博物館の意味を示す占星術、 "注視するよう占星術に関する部分については満足だよ。

彼は、 "ガンは、ジェダイにささやきました星についての全体を多く知っている彼は'と呼ばれるの"その理由を観察するのです。

この情報は、ガンの"おかげで、 "戻るAnakinささやきました。

彼は、占星術と灰色の構造物の頭に向けた"私は占い師や帯を取得Zon'llに沿って素晴らしいと思う"キットだ。 Anakin 、ガン、占い師の他のそれぞれの混乱を見た。

"帯帯？ "の3つの不確実性で述べている。

占星術では、博物館* *

"うわっ！占星術では、宇宙での我々のような博物館に歩いて歩いているみたいだ"と注視すると述べた。占い師の風景がどのように正確に記載された方法だった。一方、残りの夜を飾るさまざまなサイズと色は黒の星とされた経路水色だった。

"これが、クールなのどこのTelvark ？ " Anakinとして彼のパスを歩むことにした。

安全維持を希望する場合は"以下のパスで、滞在は、 "電子の声は、歩道の端から来たという。 Anakin戻って一歩を踏み出した。

"マスターFisto 、われわれがTelvarkを見つけると思いますか？ " Anakin古いジェダイ疑問です。

"もちろん我々は、彼は星を見て、彼は一つの場所にいるよ"と彼は、混乱のトリオを残し、再び道を続けているキットが好きだ。

* 30分後*

4つの方法は、徒歩15分前に別の方向に分かれて、それぞれの4つの英雄のTelvarkを見つけるには1つのパスした。

Anakin * *

彼は、運Telvark 、またはそのことについては誰も発見には、セクションの歩道を歩いていた。

ガン* *

これは、ガンと同じにもかかわらず、彼は、スキャナーを使用していた。

キット* *

彼は他の2つのと同じ幸運でしたが、彼の上を歩いた彼は星に見とれていた。

占い師* *

彼は、その星を調査し、ここでは、近くの道を歩いていた歩行には注意を払って停止されている3分で5回。メンバーはどうやって部隊のリーダーにな るか？彼はどこに行く状態に注意を払っていない彼のパスに沿ってtreadingいたとして、彼はターン1に向かっており、麻薬取締官だった。前に、彼は 通路を歩いて、彼の腕をつかんだ。

"あなたは本当にこのような場所で歩く場所に注意を払う必要があります"と、冷静な声だ。彼への一歩を踏み出した占い師の声に向かっていた。落ち着いた声 の男性は外国人には、人間の俗人と1つの頭、灰色の皮膚、小さな黒い角の中央に飾られた彼の頭の上と同じ場所に3つのエメラルドグリーンの目、 2つで、立っていた背の高いとして所属凝視し、赤い光を奪う。

彼は、見知らぬ人を見て"ええと、おかげで、話をして帯Telvarkですか？ "を観察した。

"いいえ、私は無事には彼のことを確認、ケートMethen 、 "知らない人に手を振ると彼は占い師を開催した。

かどうか確認"と彼は無事だし、確実に彼のパスを見渡し、他に誰もが彼の？ "を観察すると指摘されています。

"残念ながら我々だけをペアにしてて、私は帯についてわからない場合は、自閉症を除いては、他人との彼の話をしてくれた、 "ケートを説明した。

"だから、このTelvarkを実際に会ったのは初めてですか？ "を観察しようとして何の意味があると述べたという質問が出た。それから彼は考えたのは、 『これは、自閉症記載の2回目です。とにかくそれは何ですか？ '

"はい、 "ケート悲しそうに言った。

"それから、検索を願って彼を見つけることができますしておこう、 "占い師ケートの雰囲気を明るくしようとしている。

"すべての権利、 "ケート悲しそうに言った。彼との最初の時間、私は、ひどい、会うときには、共和国に行くと、 'ケートし、彼は麻薬取締官のクローン警察官の制服を着ていた主将の考えに気づいた彼を失う。今では、通知します。 "ええと、共和国のですか？ "ケート神経質に尋ねた。

彼に挨拶" 832917クローン軍隊の指導者が、私の占い師を呼び出すことができる"と注視すると述べた。

" ... ... .. "

彼ケートの冷凍図見つめ"すべての権利Methen 、先生？ "を観察する場合があります尋ねた。

*約15分後に*

誰もが何らかの形で他のそれぞれの星の迷路を見つけることができた。

"と彼はケートを凝視Telvarkを見たか？ "ガン求めているからです。

"いいえ、私は彼のすべての権利、ケートMethen 、 "ケートのように丁寧に、まだ緊張している。

"それから彼は、彼の周りを見回した帯を確認するには？ " Anakinといわれています。ああ彼は存在しませんでした。

"私は、ええと、彼を失った、 "ケート神経質だ。

"ああ、しているので、モス氏は、 "キット突然だ。全ての種類のキットには、凝視した。

"ええと、私の名前は、 "外国人ケートされている神経と述べた。

"私ではなく、帯帯と呼ばれる彼は'蛾' 、 "知っているキットと私に語った。

"それについては右の音は、 "ケートむっつりした。

"マスターFisto 、我々は彼がどのようTelvark昨日から言葉があるの？ " Anakinを言わなかったのか。彼と同様に2つのクローンを混同された。

"彼は通常の連絡先を私... 。 "キットを一時停止し、その後は手より大きいと、小さなガジェットを取り出した。 "これは、 "

"どうして1時間前にそれを使うのですか？ " Anakin音には怒っている。

"私は私のポケットの中で随時、帯や帯は通常の連絡先を最初に私に加え、私は完全に"キットを説明しようとしたそれを使う方法を考え出した忘れていない。 Anakin敗北のため息を与えた。

'これは彼の手に彼の顔に配置する方法を有効にすることで、 '彼は考えていないと仮定しています。

"ハローキット、または、 "キットの後ろからの柔らかな声だ。全員が声の方向に見えたし、キットには、青緑色の海の精Nautolan 、石炭黒の目を着て、わずかに短くなってしまった彼を見て、彼の髪を着ていた/触手（どんな場合に）は、電話していた人形を持っていた星のすべてをかけ て、 、口の中（つまり）見られるオレンジ色の目をした内装が施された黒の夜、古いだけでなく、かなり疲れきって見えた。人形のNautolan一緒に（ 3 ）の生地をこすりだった。

"帯帯、良い再度確認してください。彼の頭をなで、他のNautolan素晴らしい作業を進めている私はあなたを聞く、 "キット喜んでいる。帯の頭をなでるの心のなさそうだった。

と彼は一緒に人形の布地こするを続けた"と同じく、 " Telvarkそっと言った。

"帯でいたのですか？ "ケート帯としては、星を見て疑問を呈した。

彼の星博物館には、赤い星で見つめて"龍の待機中、 "帯はそっと言った。誰もが光の赤い球形wondering帯を見て何を意味する。 30秒後には燃えるように赤いリボン龍丸は、 ORBを開始しました。

"これは、ドラゴンスター（ 4 ） 。これは天の星は、龍が生活の中に、実際の人のミスのためには、龍のためのフレアが、と言われていると科学者のも理由にある星のようなフレアの理由を見つけようとしている"と説明した誰もが注視する時計龍丸があります。

"しかし、ここでは、龍のを待つか？ "を見てAnakin帯としては、質問をされた。全員が全体を博物館の周りを見た彼を見つけることができませんでした。

"トップの秘密は、 "帯だけだ。キットには、ビットchuckled 。

"どうすればいいのではトップシークレット' ？ケートの概念をしていない、ともAnakinクローンでした尋ねた。

"彼は話が、 "キット彼のトレードマークの笑顔で言ったつもりはないことを意味します。率直に言って、他は、全体のことにした。彼ら帯を発見した。今は、ハードの部分では、ハードだけではなかったことは、ジェダイ評議会に彼を得ることです。

*なお、スターcrosier 、 cotpit *

"最小に彼を見つけるよりも、船には彼を取得しやすくされた、 "ガンホッとしている。

"それは簡単だったなんて信じられない。うーん、いない場合は、彼を発見するのにどれくらい時間がかかったと比較し、 "麻薬取締官ガンと同じホッとしている。

"変なTelvarkのだけが、そう簡単に彼を発見していた"と不快Anakinで述べている。

**フラッシュ**

" Crosier ？ "帯を混同したような様子で尋ねた。彼はまだ一緒に人形の布をこすりだった。

"ええ、私たちの星の多く見られるようになるだろう"とキットには、笑みを浮かべている。

"スター？それらの多くの？ "帯幸せ尋ねた。

それらの"全体の束。私たちは宇宙に、無数の星を見になりますので、旅行している"キットとしては、無数の星と説明した彼は、彼の腕で合図した。

"行ってみよう、 "帯は非常に喜んでいる。 Anakin 、占い師、ガン、ケートはそこに驚きを持って立っていた。

"あんたたち、来るの？ "キットは、他のときは以下の質問ができませんでした。

フラッシュバックエンド** **

彼はエンジンを始めとして"一般Fistoとてもよく知っている彼は、 "麻薬取締官だ。 Anakinだけは黙っていた。

彼は、星間地図を見つめて'私はこの前に、変か変な人に会ったことがない、 ' Anakin 、パスを取得するには上院でも考えて考えていた。

"星、 Anakinで探しですか？ "帯のソフトの音声が突然どこにも、出てきたと彼のライトサーベルを奪って、帯でそれを目指しAnakinにギョッとさせる。帯、彼の指を除く一緒にいた彼の人形の布をこすり筋肉を移動していない。

彼は、ライトサーベルを撤回した"ああ、 Telvark 。 "と述べた。 "どこから来たの？ " Anakinとすぐに彼は徹底的に自分の刃戻っ要請した。

"喜びアンセルム、 "帯ぶっきらぼう（ 5 ）と述べた。のように彼はばかだったAnakin 、占い師、ガン帯見つめ。 "あなたは、 "帯にべもなく、もう一度、と答えた。キットには、部屋に入ると、空中での緊張に気づいた。

"何かあったの？ "キットを閉じるときは誰も聞いて十分なのか尋ねられる。

彼は彼の人形の布をこすり" Anakinここで、 I （ 6 ）からの質問に、と私は答えたが、彼らが私に変な視線を与えている"と帯の混乱で述べている。

"私は彼の前には、部屋に入ってきたものと考えている"キットAnakinの迷惑顔を見たときは述べた。

"ああ、私は星を見て、 "帯に笑みを浮かべている。 Anakin全部、および2つのクローンをあきらめた再び船を操縦した。

"おい、ええと、マスターFisto 、私は何かを求めることができるか？ " Anakinとすぐに彼は何かを要求し、帯を見て言った。 "ジェダイもの"との考え

と彼は部屋を出ていた" OK ]をクリックし... ... ... ...私は下手な修理を行ってきます、 "帯と述べた。

"ハイパードライブと同様に、メイン電源を維持してください、 "キット帯の前にドアを閉めている。キット帯ときは、 "あなたは知っている帯に、なぜ彼は、私は右のような行為をした午前は消えていたようだったのですか？ "

"ええと、はい、 " Anakinいる。彼は少し考えていたのは、キットはすでに彼が知って驚いた。

"彼は自閉症だ。として、彼は近くのボックスでrummaged私はすでに、 "キットとすると述べた。

"しかし、自閉症とは？ （ 7 ） " Anakin困惑している。キットには一時停止し、彼を凝視した。 "ごめんFistoマスターが、これは私の耳にしたことが自閉症のは初めてだ。 "

"私はスカイウォーカー理解しています。彼としては、ボックス内の探していたのを探し続けてだから私はこのために沿って説明したのは、私はそれを見つけることができる"キットだ。

"あなたは、私は分かっていた尋ねる？ " Anakinびっくりして尋ねた。

"私には、麻薬取締官、またはガンので、はい、私は、 "彼の探していたのを検索してキットを用意した質問に答えは分かっていた。 "どこですか？ "と彼は続けた臨検キットつぶやいた。 "件数は、 "彼はホロ一本（ 8 ）を取り出している。

"何がいるのか？ "と彼はその本を見つめAnakin尋ねた。

"自閉症は、 "彼のトレードマーク笑顔キット"を簡単に口頭で説明されるだけだと思いますか？ "

* * *

（ 1 ） ：ディジィAnakinペースを見てから戻ると規定

（ 2 ） ：何か？私は何かを考えて（これ）したメッセージを表示しない

（ 3 ） ：それは感覚のことだけでなく、自閉症の特性の一

（ 4 ） ：がそれを（これも質問はありません）

（ 5 ＆ 6 ） ：自閉症の特性にも、そして彼らが完全に説明をしない限り、文字通りに考える傾向がある。注記：これは非常に一般の

（ 7 ） ：問題は、ほぼすべての要求

（ 8 ） ：あなたが何を呼び出す

* * *

強風-ドラゴン：最初の章では、以下のレビューのような場合は、提案が優れている完成。


	2. 自閉症

強風ドラゴン：ねえみんな、第2章までです。私は自分の存とケート。

* * *

"話す"  
'思考'  
アナウンサー

*ご予約時間のジャンプ、場所、またはその両方*

**フラッシュ**

* * *

自閉症

キットには、ホロ本を開いて何を書かれて読書を開始し、彼を読むと、画像の移動を開始した。 "（1）自閉症は脳の発達障害障害の社会的相互作用とコミュニケーションの特徴であり、制限と反復的な行動によって。として、彼はホロ本を閉じる場合は、 希望があればご質問がある（1）私は、お客様ご自身での残りの部分を読むと、そうだね、私に尋ねることができる"キットを終え、アナキンに手渡した。  
"あなたは知っている場合は、ジェダイの場合は偉大な教師になるところになってはいたが、"アナキンと述べた。キットの見返りに笑顔を与えた。  
彼は、ウィンドウの部屋にチューニング"ありがとうスカイウォーカーが、私は少し良く存の状態を理解してほしい、"キットだ。  
"ビット"を観察する場合、追加した"とケートどのように自閉症で動作するかについて知る必要がある"と、緊張灰色の外国人を覚える。  
"私もそう、"ガン追加推測する。  
"私はなぜあなたの最初の場所に自閉症の研究ですか？"アナ要請興味がある唯一の彼の好奇心に優れる。  
キットには、星は、窓の外を見たよると、"私はどのように世界を見て理解することと思います。"  
これは混乱を何度もされた。場合Fistoちょうど私達混乱することなくお聞かせでした'ほうがいいだろう、'アナ、ガンや占い師と同じ時間ではと思った。  
* 30分後には*

キットたちの会話の後、cotpitの2つのクローン、ジェダイの騎士を去り。アナキンを読んでいた/ホロホロの本を見て、2つのクローンは船を操縦。  
"私は、自閉症の圧縮されたのは驚きだ"アナキン大声でつぶやいた。  
"どこで使いやすいように、一般的に期待して？"など、彼はコントロールパネルを見た占い師尋ねた。  
"私は簡単なことで、ちょうど、まあ...私は、多くの人間が自閉症の影響はないと思う期待していなかった、"アナキンの目ホロホロ本を離れることにした。クローン砂糖漬けに、お互いを与えた。  
"きれいにするのは難しいつまり、"ガン最後に述べた。  
と彼は最終的には本を閉じると、"私だけでは、今までそれについてまで聞いたことのない驚き、"アナキンと述べた。  
"初めてのことではないだろう"アナキン彼の皮膚のように、突然、彼のすぐ横に話したときに彼Fistoの声を聞いて半分まで上昇した。  
"マスターFisto！"アナキンは彼の体は、半分彼の心として、驚きをもって、震えていたから死ぬほど怖がっていると述べた。 "あなたはもうやらないか？"  
"ごめんスカイウォーカー、それは私の意図が驚きではなかった、"緑のNautolan彼の頬の傷と述べた。  
'サプライズ私？と彼は速い心拍数を遅くしようとした場合、ほぼ私の肌は、'アナ考えて私を驚かせた。  
突然、船は激しく横に振った。 "状況報告書は、"アナキンはすぐだ。  
として、彼は暗い巡洋艦は、窓の外を見ました"とし、サー痛ましい懲罰だ"と観察すると述べた。  
私たちに必要な"最後のことは、"アナキンに顔をしかめると述べた。レーザーの衝撃から巡洋艦の衝撃、再び。ケートcotpit、ちょっと、文字通りにつまずいた。  
"幅、何のg -が起こっている？"ケートどもっとして、彼の立場を回復しようとした。  
一方、船の制御を回復しようとすると、"我々は、分離によって攻撃されている"と観察すると叫んだ。  
"幅、何を？それは私が必要との最後のことだ。ああ、これは私神経質になっている"ケートfranticly何かを探しまわっている。  
"彼が緊張していない？"ガンは占い師につぶやいた。  
"どこ存の？"ケートは心配そうに尋ねた。  
"彼は、"キットだけといじっている。すべてのケートの緊張を支援していない。  
小さな鈴のリングトーンキットから来ました。 "一般的なのか"クローン組合に要請した。キットには、少しコミュニケータを捕獲し、その上にボタンを押した。  
"エデン？"キットの小さなボックスを要請した。  
"行くにテレポーテーションドライブをアクティブに、"存彼のいつもの調子で、小さな上手に言った。  
"あなたテレポーテーションのドライブとはどういう意味？"アナキンが突然blurted何を待ってください。  
のアクティブ化"、"エデンはっきりと述べた。  
誰もがコミュニケータ見つめていたと"と叫んだ何を？！"

*グリーヴァス'コントロールパネル*

"我々は観光、一般的に、"彼らの持っているバトルドロイドと述べた。  
"優秀な、すぐにでも我々の手ではTechnopathているだろう"とグリーヴァスはしゃいでいる。  
突然、共和国船は柔らかな光輝いや視覚やスキャナから消えた。空の空間をにらんだグリーヴァス。  
"ええと、船は、"消えて別の戦闘ドロイドと述べた。悲惨な作品にはドロイドの頭を壊した。  
別のドロイド、その前の貧しいドロイドの行われた"これは、Technopath詳細を我々が予想した鮮やかなようですが、"痛ましい懲罰と述べた。

*と2人のジェダイ、クローンを作成し、実際に*外国人神経

存彼の顔や手に彼の人形には大きな笑みを使用してコントロールルームに歩いている"こんにちは"。  
よりひも"何のWHERE WHOは考えているか"アナキンと叫んだ。存アナ叫んで開始された瞬間をまっすぐに走った。  
"スカイウォーカー"キット厳しくした。アナキンは、古いジェダイに注目した。 "あなただけでは？"キット厳しく求め読んだことを忘れてしまいました。アナキンが突然思い出したか、非常に嫌な思いを開始した。  
として、彼は地上で見つめていた"人が自閉症の影響を受けた多くの大きな音（2）のようにしないと、"アナキンと述べた。キットアナの肩に手を置く。  
"心配しないでください情報が多すぎ。として、彼は背中にスカイウォーカーなで彼はすべての権利だろうが、彼の条件を理解しようとすると、"Fistoと述べた。  
*数分後にジェダイのオンラインでのご搭乗のプラットフォームで*

"へ戻る一般的なスカイウォーカー、司令官を観察する、ガン、"デッキの上のクローントルーパーを迎えた。  
"これはケートMethenされると、彼は一人なんだが存した後ですが、"スカイウォーカーの前にクローンを求めることができると述べた。ケート神経質な笑いを与えた。  
"と彼はまた心配神経難破船"と、ガンに追加しました。ケートちょっとビットは、その真実と知りながら下落した。  
"だが、彼はその背後にいた場所のTelvark一般Fisto？"警察官要請した。  
"マスターFisto以来、我々は彼にオフに実行されるか分からないTelvarkを取りに行った、"スカイウォーカーとして、4つの説明は、デッキを歩いた。  
アウト存どこからともなく、上下逆さまに、いくつかの足をフローティングされよると、"ハイ屋、問題は、"微笑を浮かべて、手の人形。スカイウォーカー彼の皮膚、クローン、およびケートも怖がっていた。  
"前にどこからともなくポップさはどこから来るのですか？として、彼の心拍数を遅くしてみました"スカイウォーカーと述べた。存だけで笑った。  
彼には彼の習慣のプラットフォーム"を歩いて"ごめんみんな、"Fisto氏は、"彼は彼の手として追加彼の頭の後ろをこすりつけた。  
"どのように音をスカイウォーカースペルト小麦はありますか？"と、彼は小さな電子メモ帳に入力したケートスカイウォーカー尋ねた。スカイウォーカーはい、と答えたその存し右上に、逆さま浮いていたことに気付いた。  
前スカイウォーカーもある"これは自分の靴は、"Fisto答えた。彼はエデンの足元には、それらの金属製の靴が見えた。次にFisto"彼は芸術にそれらを1つの日常と工芸品と付け加えた。彼らは彼の予定で一周できるが、それらは彼の脳波に反応する。"  
スカイウォーカー突風Fistoに耳を傾け存地面に足の土地を見る。  
"あなたとしたいのかもしれないすぎるとき、そこに行く注意して、"エデンの船を指していると述べた。  
"どうして？"クローントルーパー求め得る存言っていることを終了していません。  
そこに"あるのは本当に怖いと大声でモンスター、"エデンについて説明します。スカイウォーカーは、'怪物'彼が記述された彼（3）だったが、実現するとは少しピンクになって。 Fistoの肩に彼をなでとささやいた"トールする"とし、離れて歩いた。  
'これは、ここを同じにするつもりはない、もはやの、'スカイウォーカー全員がジェダイ評議会に向かうと思った。

〜2BC〜

* * *

（1）どのように書かれている間の1秒からです：.org/wiki/Autism  
（2）その、それらの多くの真の騒音、時には、特定の音のようにしないでください。  
ただし、彼らは誰かのため、人のミス（3）ラックスカイウォーカーの自閉症の多くの人が覚えていないが非常によく、顔は特に表情劇的に変化。

* * *

、送信してくださいゲイルドラゴン：第2章では、3位でフィニッシュされているようにしています。


	3. 言葉遊び

強風ドラゴン：あかぎれのできた3に戻ると。これはあかぎれのできた主存の特典についてです。私は自分の存Telvarkとケートメタン。そして、後半に更新すると、コンピュータのトラブルについては私の謝罪。

-----  
"話す"  
'思考'  
*ご予約時間スキップ、シーンを変更すると、フラッシュバック、または3 *の任意の組み合わせ

----

言葉と遊ぶ

"ねえ、マスターFisto、"スカイウォーカーは、より経験豊富なジェダイに向けて語った。  
"エデンの質問に、よね？"Fistoは驚きながら言った。スカイウォーカーだけうなずいた。存、人の手で彼の信頼できる人形とのデュオ、次のされ、笑顔を見せた。  
"私たちが船の上にされ、存私の最初の名前が、私と呼ばれるときに我々は船を降り、彼と私'トラブル'、どうして？"スカイウォーカー上司疑問を任意のアイデア。  
"これは、エデンの習慣の一つだ。ときに彼が初めての場合を満たしている彼はあなたの最初の名前が、電話するからね一度彼はあなたを知って取得し、時にはそれは第一印象は、彼はあなたのニックネームをあげるよ、彼はあなたと呼ぶことにしてから上の（1）、"Fistoと説明した。  
として彼の肩を丸めて私のようなあなたのニックネームかどうかは、"あなたかどうかのように、"ケートむっつりと述べた。存は少し笑った。  
"ねえ、エデンガーデン-エデン、何スカイウォーカーでした名トラブルを獲得するのか？"Fisto戻る彼の古くからの友人で彼の笑みを浮かべてかすめる尋ねた。  
"ジェダイのファイルにハックと同様に、他のジェダイとして、自分の情報を読む"エデンだけだ。これは、ケートも自分のトラックに2人のジェダイを停止死亡した。  
"エデン、私の場合は冗談を言って教えてください、"ケート神経質だ。  
"いや、"エデンぶっきらぼうに、次に、"追加私は私と導入厄介なことはないが左に感じることはありませんが"と言った。  
"私はあなたの一人は、この厄介なことになるだろうと思う"とスカイウォーカーとつぶやいた。  
"私は、"エデンの大きなニヤッと笑っている保護システムの固定心配しないでください。  
"それは良いことだ"Fisto神経質な笑みを浮かべて話した。彼はケートを見て言った、"あなたは、ノート君の受け手から撤退する可能性があります。"  
"今、私は彼はオフに行くことができず、彼自身のことをしたい"ケート退屈な口調で言いました。一方スカイウォーカー彼の目延存しFistoビット笑った。

* 5分後には*

メイスウィンドゥ2人のジェダイ、Technopath、そして廊下の終わりには神経難破船を待っていた。  
"やあ、ハンマー、"エデン喜んでいる。ウィンドゥ眉を調達した。  
"、"ケート簡単なことは、彼のパッドを入力してつぶやいた。 "ええと、何のお名前とされ、どのようにスペルを、先生？"ケート丁寧ながら、オビ=ワンを見て尋ねた。彼はどのようにスペルしたケートと語った。  
"なぜ、彼の他のジェダイの挨拶を回避したとして、彼は笑みを浮かべて存を指摘した彼は疑問を私に'ハンマー'？"オビ=ワンに電話した。  
"彼の習慣は、"3つの他の労働組合で述べている。ウィンドゥ再び眉を調達した。  
"私はより明確に説明していきます一度、誰もが名前を持って、"Fistoとして彼に従うなら、他の合図と述べた。  
客室内には数分ごとにジェダイの後、ニックネームがすべての理由を知っていました。ケート全員の名前を書き留めていたとエデンのウィンドウに行って、外に見つめていた。  
Luminara Unduli、ヨーダ、Aayla Secura、オビ=ワンケノービは、PLOのクーンのジェダイ評議会ホール（2）していた。  
"存については申し訳ありませんが、彼はこれを実行する傾向がある"ケート神経質だ。  
"彼は人のニックネームに基づいてあげるよ自分の名前、性格、またはその両方。加えて、彼はデータをベースにハッキングし、あなたの情報をご覧ください。心配しないで、彼はそれを修正、おそらくなさ方が良い"Fisto、少し不快な雰囲気を緩和すると説明した。 "誰に説明を求めて、なぜ自分のニックネーム彼があなたに何と呼ばれるですか？"Fisto、ジェダイの顔の混乱の外観を見て尋ねた。  
好奇心の"私は種類によって、彼がなぜハンマー'、"オビ=ワンのニュースを私』と、エデンでは、まだ窓の外を見ていたわずかに一目を与えると呼ばれる。  
"どれどれ、"Fisto、オビ=ワンのニックネームを考えて一時停止します。のために勇敢だと誇りに思って"私はあなたのニックネームのハンマーと思う主な理由は、まず名メイスは、ハンマーの一種である"としてFisto説明し、オビ=ワンのまゆを上げ、それが真実だったです。彼は誇りに思って、勇敢なジェダイです。  
彼女Technopathは、まだ窓の外に見えるのは奇妙な視線ショット"なぜ彼は私の名前は'を与えたかを希望するランタン'、"Unduli明らかにした。  
"あなたの最初の名前Luminaraは、luminate（3）と、そのluminatesオブジェクトのような音がされている灯籠は、"Fistoビットを説明し、彼は理解した。  
"多くの言葉遊びのように聞こえますが、"オビ=ワン、彼のひげをビットで引っ張ると述べた。  
"これは、常に"Fisto笑顔で言われています。その後、"あなたのニックネーム、オビ=ワンに追加しました？"  
"彼氏はかしこい（4）私と呼ばれる。すべてのアイデア、なぜ、"オビ=ワンをすくめて言った。  
"あなたは、彼は？"Fisto聴取するとしてください。  
"彼はしなかった。なぜですか？"は、オレンジ、赤、頭を要請した。  
"彼はしばらくの間の名前のこれらの種類を使用していないが、私はあなただと呼ばれるので一度中に巧妙な発言をする傾向がありますされている理由は、"Fisto賢明だと思う。  
"彼はまた、マスタークーン'氏と呼ばれる'（5）クール、"オビ=ワンに追加しました。  
"2つの行で、"Fistoして、その後存は、まだ窓の外を見になってと聞くと"エデンガーデン-存あなたの収集を完了するのか？"エデンFistoを見てなってつぶやいたと言ったそうな。その後、戻って窓の外を見に行きました。とPLOのクーンとオビ=ワンケノービ好奇心、お互いを見詰めるを与えた"そんなことを説明、"Fisto、と述べた。 "すみません、私は、"緑のNautolan謝罪ビットをオフにした。 "私は彼マスタークーン'氏と呼ばれると思うので、彼は、ほぼすべての状況では冷静さを保つことができるクール"Fisto説明を終えた。  
"私はどんな状況においても冷静さを保つことができない"とKoon緩やかに明らかにした。  
"私は、ほぼすべての状況によると、"Fistoと述べた。クーンうなずいてエデンを見てなって、彼はそこにいなかった、この時間。  
"もう勘弁して、"ケートと言ったのは、部屋のTechnopathを探して歩くことだったが、Fistoによって停止されました。  
する前に、彼が行ったと仮定"部屋最初の回避、別の見て、"Fisto天井に指摘した。みんなに見て、エデンは、まだ窓の外を見ていたを見たが、近くには天井に。  
"どのように..."Secura大声で尋ねた。  
"アンチと磁石の靴、重力、"Fistoほぼどこからともなく語った。他のジェダイとケート彼を見ていた。 "何だって？彼は、芸術で何をしたものの私は本当に知っていないと工芸品に戻るときにプライマリ教育学校（6）が、彼はそれらのための物資を得た"とFisto、次に説明し、"ごめん私に言った私は誰が自分のニックネームについて知りたいと思ってトピックをオフビット、ええと、いったの？"  
"Telvarkと呼ばれるメロウ'が、私はよく分からない理由を、"Secura私'に思いました。  
"うん、それはあなたの名のため、あなたの人格が必要ないと思う"Fistoと説明した。 "あなたは冷静さとまろやかな傾向がある"Fisto簡単に考えた後に追加しました。これは、頭の上にも爪のヒット。  
"達人Technopath私に与えているの名前は、彼がありますが、説明が必要ではない、そうではありませんでした"と依田として彼は、彼の信頼できる杖では、ウィンドウを眺めているうち都市歩いたという。  
"もちろん、これをしているメインのワイズマン'ここに、"オビ=ワンと述べた。  
"私はこれを得ている、今では最後のクイズと考える理由スカイウォーカー'トラブル'？"Fistoコメントと呼ばれます。  
"私はなぜあなたは、"スカイウォーカー記載呼ばれていたか分からないとでも思ったのを待ちます。  
前に学んだ"は、エデンのファイルに不正侵入し、"Fistoしました。スカイウォーカービットの走り書き。  
"これは簡単です。 Telvarkアナトラブルのため、彼は問題を起こす、"オビ=ワン記載摩擦/彼のひげで引っ張ってると呼ばれる。  
として、彼は壁には、プロセス内のボタンを押し、突いたし、評議会会場には緊急のロックダウンシーケンスを活性化（）は、ドアや窓のシールライトをオフにする"私は問題を起こすわけにはいかない"スカイウォーカーと主張した。  
"'しない問題児'、私は非常にかかわらず、暗闇の中、スカイウォーカーを返すには神経が含み笑いを与えたが、"オビ=ワンのコメント疑い。これらのライトは、ドアや窓をオンにして開いた。  
"私たちが、"エデン突然としてください。ジェダイとケート、エデンを見て、彼の石炭の黒い目が光っていた明るい青を見た。 "あなたは本当に閉じたドアや窓、右、キット-とoを見ることができない？"エデンの笑顔で言った。  
"それは事実だが、"Fisto神経含み笑いをしている。存喜んでニヤニヤと彼の人形を閉じるを開催しました。

* 30分後には*

クローンのペアを主導存とケートの作業領域に。存のクローンかどうかについては、得たモンスターを取り除く。他のジェダイはそれについて困惑していた。 Fistoクローンを作成しそれに沿って移動する口。  
後存、ケートとクローンを残しました。 Fisto他のジェダイには、全体'怪物'だと説明した。スカイウォーカーしばらくの間、ピンクだったFisto黙想することが鳴った。

"あの、まだ盗聴私の一つの、"スカイウォーカー大声を出している。  
としては、エデンの新しいワークショップに廊下を歩いて"それは何かもしれないが、アナキン"オビ=ワン尋ねた。  
"マスターFistoのTelvarkのニックネーム。いや、彼は、'ニックネームのいずれかの名前、性格、またはその両方'、そしてそれは実際にマスターFistoのニックネームも彼の最初の名前から、マイナスの別はないと思わに基づいて自分自身としているは、'o'、"スカイウォーカーと説明した。  
"私は何を意味してください。たぶん、その要求すべきだ"とオビ=ワンの壁は金属製ドアの横にあるボタンを押すと述べた。  
"たぶん私は百鬼夜行...。彼は、壁の静的なだけでなく、金属フック、金属製のテーブルが開かれた労働者のツールをアルファベット順に整列し、それに散在メカニックと一つの大きなテーブルに並んでいる見ておっ、"スカイウォーカー中期の文で述べている。  
"どうやら、エデンの高速動作、"オビ=ワンは、新しく再設計された、職場の周りていると述べた。  
"、"エデン簡単な内容だったので、どこからともなく飛び出し、これは驚くべき両方のジェダイと述べた。  
"あなたていないのか？"両方のジェダイを一度にいるかでした。  
"申し訳ありませんが、私はそれを助けることはできない"エデンぶっきらぼうに彼は、今まで歳の着用、現在の星空模様の人形を抱きしめて両方のジェダイはそれに気づいたという。  
"なぜあなたは人形を持ち歩く？"スカイウォーカーそれを指して質問を行う。  
"これは人形ではなく、その星空、"エデン答えた。  
"さて、なぜあなたの周りを運ぶ...星空？"スカイウォーカー不自然な修正を行う。  
"私は星空の何をしたのように、"存喜んで2つのワークショップに入るために通過した。  
"あなたは、ファブリック意味ですか？"ケノビ尋ねた。  
ツールとして、機械部品を使用して、テーブルへの浮動小数点を開始"もちろん、氏はかしこい、他に何星空の行われるが、"存した。オビ=ワンとスカイウォーカーごとに一時的に他のを見た。  
"どこで、ときとしては、エデン、いままでの彼を作っていたことを見た星空？"スカイウォーカー尋ねられるでした。  
前に、彼はジェダイに左の"キット、図書館は私に星空を与えた"エデンの2つを見ていないと述べたが、彼の作品を。  
"そうなんだ？"オビ=ワン尋ねた。  
"うん、それは実際、彼の彼を出たところで私に教えていないことを意味したが、としての私のTechnopathすることにしたところが彼の運命をジェダイされた。私がやっている方法をパンチ、パンク、牙- agator、およびトリプル、1、2、および3のかしら？"エデンを知っているサブジェクト（七変化）は言った。  
まあ2人のジェダイたちの答えが出たものの、存記載された人々がいたとは知らなかった。ケート彼の顔には緊張した表情でのワークショップに入った。  
"エデンは、そのようなオフに不思議はないしてくださいすることができます。それは本当に不安にさせる、"ケート、神経質もちろんだ。  
"たぶん〜、"エデンsingy - songy声で言った。ケート存のmaybesないことを意味する傾向に失望のため息を与えた。  
"Methen、いつでも一人一人ごとにニックネームを書くのか？として存作業を続けた"オビ=ワンの灰色されて質問を行う。  
の"私の種類があります。一度に1つが存だけ自分のニックネームで人をコールします。私も、"ケート悲しそうに説明した彼は私の蛾を呼び出すことはよかった。それから彼は"どうしてそんなこと聞けばいいのか"  
"Telvarkパンチ、パンク、牙- agator、およびトリプル、1、2、3述べた。任意のアイデア彼らは、"スカイウォーカー尋ねた。  
"いいえ、私はもっと最近のものを記録ちょっと。おそらく彼らは子供のお友達としています。私はそれについてマスターFisto依頼する必要がある"Methenビットとつぶやいた。  
"完了"エデン突然、喜んでいる。 2人のジェダイとMethen Technopath氏は、金属の記号を使用してドアから出て歩いていた時チラッと見た。彼がアウトされ、エデンの壁のドアの横に記号ドリル。場合に限り、赤ランプが点灯しに来てほしいトリオは'エデンTelvarkのワークショップを読んでサインしてくださいノック4回を見て'という言葉の下ではオフになっていた赤い光だった。 "今私のワークショップでは、"存が完了すると笑顔で話した。  
とどのつまりは"ニースの方法は、"スカイウォーカーではなく、実際に彼が言ったことを知っているが、それ存幸せにした。

痛ましい*と

痛ましい階方法Technopath彼を破ったことを考えペーシングされた。彼は、船囲まれ、ハイドライブに行く方法がありませんでしたが、彼は何とか逃がした。彼の顔プレートTechnopathされた右下にして彼ではなかった。  
"一般的な、あなたからのメッセージは、アナキン数は、"巡洋艦のコントロールではドロイドと述べた。悲惨なプラットフォームへと平均の高さ、地球の男性、短いなであげる髪、短いひげの完全な頭部は、緩やかなローブのホログラム投影/衣類、歩いて着色光されたホログラムプロジェクタのために青。  
"私はどのようにTechnopath離れて聞かせを知りたい時、一般的な、"とホロの男性。  
"私は彼の距離を取得させてくれなかった。彼はただ、主アナキンは、"私の目の前を右に消えていた船がサイボーグと述べた。  
"そしてあなたは私に彼を離れたのですか？を聞かせていないと信じてを期待する"ホロホロ人、アナキン、と推定した。うなったグリーヴァス。 "私はこれが二度と起こらないことを確認する上でVentress送信している、"アナキンの前に投影色あせている。  
"ええと、一般的な、Ventressここでは、"氏によると、突然、それらの単語だが、頭を失った貧しいドロイド。をしたら、残念ドロイドを感じる... ... ..いいえ。

上院*戻る*で

オクラホマ、スカイウォーカーは、少なくとも20回、彼がなぜマスターFistoキット、図書館と呼ばれるTelvark要請したが、Telvark彼のため、スチールthat'とは、スカイウォーカーには理解していない彼と呼ばれる'したのと同じ答えを与えるので、彼はすることを決定いたFistoに移動し、彼の理由をお問い合わせください。スカイウォーカー彼のためにハイとローが見たものは、上院の周りの緑のNautolanのように見えたが表示されませんでした。  
"何かを探して、トラブル？"Telvark突然後ろから、彼の皮膚の、再び驚くべきスカイウォーカーが現れている。  
"それをやめウィルは、"彼は、その安定したビートに彼の心を取得したと述べた。  
"ごめん... ... ..何をお探しですか？"Telvarkはっきりと星空を手にした。  
場合は、青色のNautolan緑の1つを見た"私はマスターFistoを探している、"スカイウォーカー思っている。  
"私はキットを見たのトレーニングルームで図書館、"Telvarkと述べた。スカイウォーカーTechnopathに感謝し、トレーニングルームへと向かった。  
'奇妙な彼ではなかったがあるときに私は30分前にチェックすると、私は彼が私は左に行った推測、'スカイウォーカーがトレーニングルームに向かうと思った。運スカイウォーカーは、Fistoそこにあった。  
"スカイウォーカー、何ここをもたらしますか？"Fisto笑みを浮かべて尋ねた。  
"私の質問は、私Telvark求めているが、彼は本当に正確に私に答えは言わなかった"スカイウォーカーと説明した。  
"本当ですか？何が問題か？"Fisto好奇心を知って訊かれた質問だったが、前に、スカイウォーカーは、呼び出しの中でコミュニケーターに付属の質問を伝えることができます。マスターウィンドゥ、Fisto、オビ=ワンは、スカイウォーカーがハンガーデッキにミッションを報告する必要がありました。 "あなたは後に質問スカイウォーカーを保持するかもしれないが、"Fisto訓練を部屋の外に向かっている。スカイウォーカー'あなたは彼に向かった'私に冗談であることを得たとつぶやいた。  
この日は約2つのことを本当に）スカイウォーカー、1盗聴彼がTelvarkすると、2）実際には、彼はなぜマスターFistoのニックネームキット、図書館は学ぶことがなかった話すのを覚えているニックネーム。しかし、彼は常に船の上にFisto求めることができる。

----  
（1）：やや幼稚な自閉症の特徴  
（2）：ホール、ルーム、わからないが、私の名前が記載されてジェダイの弁護人は知っている、彼らだけを使っている部屋の一瞬。  
（3）：私が思っても、私が初めての群れ彼女の名前。  
（4＆5）：後の物語の中で説明されます。  
場合は、神秘へstandersしない（6）：中古誘電は基本的に、私は本当に分からない。  
（7）：誰もが突然時から話題を変えるか？

強風ドラゴン：あかぎれのできた3つのアップされ、4つを、かつて私はそれを書くことができます隣に表示されます。をご確認ください。


	4. 私の 並べ替え のヘルプがあります

強風ドラゴン：戻って第4章でいるんだ。希望するすべてのは好きだ。私は『スターウォーズ』、ちょうど存Telvarkとケートメタンを持っていない。

"話す"  
'思考'  
*フラッシュバック、時刻、または景観の変更*スキップ

私は手伝ってあげる

としてFistoとスカイウォーカースタークルーザーに乗り込み、彼らはすでにそこにあるだけでなく、観察するオビ=ワンとオビ=ワンが見えたとガン。数分後には、ここで空間の傷のある無効です。  
"分離独立は、古いトリックを再度アップしている"オビ=ワンホロホロ見つめ述べたようsreen（1）。  
あまりにも'少し消える法律'Telvark満足していない"私は痛ましい懲罰をした彼を引っ張って、"スカイウォーカー作り笑いを浮かべている。 Fistoビット笑った。  
"何'消える法』アナキンの話ですか？"ケノービ彼aperients疑問。  
"Telvarkこの船のシステムにテレポーテーションドライブのいくつかの種類インストールされて、"ガンジェダイに説明した。オビ=ワンとオビ=ワンFistoでの質問に見えた。  
"彼はおそらく、これを追加するとき彼はいじくり回すのがオフになった。信託私に彼はすべての発送のときに彼を取得してインストールするには、チャンスだ"と、Fisto笑顔で言った。  
"しかし、それは少し待たされることになるだろう"とは、どこからともなくポップ、おなじみいるとの驚くべきジェダイとクローン。  
"TシャツTシャツTelvark！？どのような場合は、船でやっている？"スカイウォーカーどもっとして、彼の心拍数を回復しようとした。  
Telvarkと笑った。"私は、手伝っていた"  
"エデンガーデン-エデンは、分離独立派が、彼もそのTelvark船の上には驚いていないとした後、"Fisto心配な口調で、言われている。  
彼星空を抱きしめ"キット心配はしない。- o、彼らが私を得ることはない"Telvark笑顔で言った。  
"それは何かについて心配していない"と、Fisto彼の顔をして彼の左手につぶやいた。  
"ベットには、中枢神経ケートの発汗のバケツ、"ガンを観察するにささやきました。  
"エデン、どのように何回も私はあなたに言って'が見つかりません"を疑問に思うのか"と神経生き物といえば、どうやら彼は船に飛び立つ前にTelvark続く。すぐにメタンギャングと星空を発見限り、彼は、どこの船に引っかかっていました。 "エデン、どのようにお得ですか？"メタン神経質に疑問。  
"私は助けにしたかった"とTelvark単に古い人形を抱いている。  
"あなたは、上院議員から私たちを助けている可能性がある"を観察すると述べた。  
"おっと、"Telvark何が行われている可能性が実現すると述べた。  
"ちょうどここに滞在し、分離独立派の注目を集めるようにする、"オビ=ワンは、彼はキーパッドで入力した。  
"玉、ハンマー、"Telvark喜んでいる。オビ=ワンは、この全体のニックネームだいくつかの時間を使用し取得するつもりが彼の目を開始した。  
"エデンガーデン-エデン、ここから助けることができるだけで何を、"FistoときはTelvarksの肩に手を置くと関係なく、船のままにしないでください。 Telvarkビットflinched。  
"ええと、必ずキット- oを"Telvark星空を握ると述べた。 Fistoしてうなずいて立ち去った。 Telvarkがない場合に1を探していたスカイウォーカーをつかんで、船の廊下に離れて皆から引きずり。  
"Telvark何が悪いの？"スカイウォーカー彼の声を上げるしないようにしようとして尋ねた。 Telvark突然引きを停止し、ジェダイの騎士を見た。  
"キットもっている、奇妙な？ぶっきらぼうに質問"Technopath演技されて図書館。  
"いいえ、理由を聞くの？"スカイウォーカー好奇心と答えた。  
"理由はない"Telvark笑顔で言った。場合、キット、図書館はすべてうまくいっただけで疑問に"私はされました。前に、彼はオフに歩いてまあ、私は少しいじくり回す行くんだ、"彼に追加しました。スカイウォーカーはそこに立っていた。  
として、彼はコントロールルームに足を踏み入れた'彼の自閉症のかそれとも何かを？'スカイウォーカー疑問'その後再びTelvarkかなりの時間にあるので、多分それは何もマスターFistoを見ていないが、'スカイウォーカーを締結。メタンは、エデンが存在しないことに気づいた。  
"Where'd存行きますか？"メタン神経質に要請した。  
"ああ、彼はいじり、"スカイウォーカー、実際には灰色の1つの懸念とは驚いていない規定した。  
前に、彼は部屋のTechnopath、再度検索して歩いた"もう勘弁して、"メタンとつぶやいた。おかしな話のようなものであってもすることになっていないだった。  
"それは子供のことを確認いじくり回すのが好きで、"ガンとして、彼はダッシュボードの監視と述べた。  
"今のところTelvarkための唯一のマイナス面は、彼を驚異傾向があるが、"麻薬取締官の扉を見て、彼の頭の揺れている。  
'このように該当する'、'スカイウォーカー小さな笑みを浮かべて思った。 'ああ、そう、私は彼のニックネームと、この鋼人については、'と同氏は付け加えたについてマスターFistoお聞きしたかった。

*  
*グリーヴァス'船*

"あなたは本当に私は？"、黒のラテックススーツを着て、2つのライトサーベル、腰にぶら下がりはげて、幽霊の薄い女性があると信じてする予定です。  
"いいえ、私はとにかく教えていた、"グリーヴァスあまり明るいトーンで述べている。 Ventress見返りに走り書きした。  
"一般的な、船が消えるの記録船何かを有効にしていない、"ランダムなドロイドしたばかりインチ歩いている  
"あなたは... ...していた... ...の...記録... ... ... ...事件...そして... ...教えてくれなかった... ...私...約...それ？"グリーヴァス怒ってマスクされた彼のグリルを介している。  
"はい、外部モニタは、"全体の事を記録したドロイドと述べた。  
"そしてあなたはそれについてのニュースを私に通知しないのか？"グリーヴァス唾怒った。  
"我々の前に別の単語を、貧しいドロイドと言うことが既に..."人造人間に破壊されたと思った。サイボーグは本当にすぐに腹を立てている。  
として、彼女は戸口に向かったする前に、怒りのうち、すべてのドロイドを破壊する"なぜ私たちは、この記録を参照してください、"Ventressと述べた。  
"少なくとも、私は今証拠を私は彼らの距離を取得させてくれなかったが、"痛ましい懲罰息の下でつぶやいた。

*なお、ジェダイと*

"ねえ、マスターFisto、"スカイウォーカー緑Nautolanに向けて語った。今すぐアナ、最後のチャンスFisto彼の質問をさせていた。  
あなたは私をエデンガーデン-エデン、求めたが、あなたが理解できる答えが得られない何かお聞きしたかった"ああ右、"Fistoない驚きとは、スカイウォーカーは彼に聞くつもりだったが。場合は、ジェダイマスター、または心を読み取ることが推測されたスカイウォーカーだけ疑問に思いました。  
スカイウォーカーついにFisto"残念ながら、彼は文の前に、船は非常に激しく、非常に突然握手を完了していないがされて盗聴彼は、"ええと、イエスは、私たちのがお聞きしたかったの質問...求めることができる。スカイウォーカーか何かに対しては、宇宙になりましたか？  
と彼はすべてのモニターでは、分離独立派の巡洋艦に船を周囲の数百人を見せていた見た"これは旧錫ヘッド再度の、私は彼が私たちをもう一度表示されなく'を聞かせていないと思う"と観察すると述べた。この船は再び横に振った。  
"偉大な、痛ましい懲罰'は、船に乗り込む。のように我々戦う必要があるだろうしている見て"と、オビ=ワン彼の紫色の光サーベル、tinplatedモンスターと戦う準備ができて活性化した。 Fisto、オビ=ワンは、スカイウォーカーも自分の光サーベル活性化、ガンや麻薬取締官たちのブラスターロードされます。  
"私まで、これらのtinies（2）敗北することができますメタンとTelvark視線'をご希望、"ガンとして、彼はブラスターをクリックすると述べた。  
"これは存がないと私は約存心配して、"Fistoつぶやいた。 3他のジェダイとクローン互いに顔を見合わせた。

*

彼らは、4つのジェダイと2つのクローンを、静かに廊下を何かが起こる予想を歩いた。すべてが、静かだったあまりにも静かです。彼らは、を参照していないか聞くと、分離独立、Technopath、または氏はどこに神経。これは本当に奇妙ななっていた。  
右側の壁に突然、ジェダイの瓦礫の多くとクローン'の方向を送信爆発し、ジェダイのほこりから目をシールド;残念なことに、2つのクローンが爆発に近く、ここでは、重い瓦礫の下に閉じ込められた。痛ましいとVentressクワッドを見るために壁に穴の谷辞任した。  
Ventress、不吉な笑い、"まあ、まあ、注意せよ私たちが、ここ4ジェダイ、どのように異常が与えた、"彼女は不吉な口調で言った。ジェダイの2つの分離独立を撃退するにサーベルを開館しました。 Ventressジェダイの上で1つの方向性や痛ましい懲罰からの脱出ブロックに跳び、他のブロックされます。  
"あなたには、エスケープのジェダイの愚か者"グリーヴァス、2つの光サーベル、活性化冷笑1とVentressと同様、両方の赤の2つのサーベル活性1、緑、青。  
"あなたも今すぐTechnopath降伏かもしれないが、"Ventress攻撃ポジションに入ると述べた。  
Fisto彼のトレードマークと笑顔"もし私がエデンガーデン-存され、彼は文字通り、私に再び会うことはありませんよ、さらに彼は、実際には真の友人"とは誰かのを教えていた  
"私はどこに彼は私たちに指示するつもりはないんだよね、"Ventress sourlyと述べた。 Fisto彼の顔に彼の笑顔はまだとうなずいた。 "残念でした、私はちょっとあなたの1つは彼に私を紹介したかった"とVentress魅惑的な口調で言いました。 4ジェダイはげ独立を見て'いや、右'を与えた。  
"幅、何が爆発した？"として、彼はドアを右Ventressの横にすることになったメタン、いつも心配して声で尋ねた。男は何が悪いタイミング。時メタン、彼は地域のそれを急いで立去るしようとした2つの分離独立を見ましたが、Ventress彼のシャツの襟が急速によってメタン瞬間つまたは2つ、そして彼がそこに鮮やかな赤色を知っていた次のことを息を失った彼をつかん光危険な彼の喉に近いサーベル。メタンキーッのような音がした。  
"どのように、非常に我々にとっては、これは非常にあなたの不幸な幸運ジェダイ"Ventress喜んでいる。メタン、およびすべての4つのジェダイの飲み干した与えたしかった。  
"このイベントのような素晴らしいオフ、今の場合のみ戻って私をばかに見えることのためにTechnopathで取得する可能性がある、"グリーヴァス妙に幸せな声で怒りのヒントを使用している。  
"あなたは、ばかに、彼は、他のジェダイの含み笑いを与えたの追加に抵抗するには、"スカイウォーカー追加あまりにも大変だったように見えるように誰もする必要はありません、それはサイボーグからのうなり声の価値があった。  
"ちょうど私達に教えてはTechnopathして死亡迅速されます、"痛ましい懲罰は非常に怒って宣言した。 Ventress彼女の目を開始した。  
"さて、それではTechnopathを取得し、行くのだ"Ventress実質的に、メタン彼の耳に覆われて叫んだ。  
"移動は？"柔らかい声尋ねた。みんなの声に向けて見て、お馴染みの青Nautolanを見て、ほぼ破壊された戸口に立って、そして今、着用歳、星空パタパタ人形星空現在の持ち株。  
"だから、あなたTechnopathしている"グリーヴァスはしゃいでいる。  
"私の名前は、バケットヘッド、"Telvarkはっきりと述べた。ジェダイとメタンは、やや適切だったサイボーグのニックネームで笑った。グリーヴァス見たように彼Telvark任意の瞬間を殺すつもりだった。  
"あなたの名前は、どのようにスペルですか？"メタン型の準備をするために彼の電子注記係とサイボーグ尋ねた。  
"グリーヴァス彼の名前です。のgのr - ì -メール- vを- ö - Ŭ - sです。彼女は、現時点での状況を忘れて、小さなキーボード上の灰色の外国人を入力しましたなぜあなたは知っているか？"Ventressと述べた。  
"ちょうどグリーヴァス'のニックネームを入力し、"メタンだけだ。うん、彼は確かに、彼は現時点では人質を忘れていた。 Ventress、混乱の中で額の引き上げが、それを横に振った。  
"Technopath聞く..."Ventressを開始した。  
"エデン"Telvark中断された。  
"何？"Ventress青Nautolan疑問。  
"私の名前はエデンTelvarkではなく、Technopath。私Technopathけど、それは私の名前ではないものの場合は、もしあなたが私は、"Telvark端的に記載の呼び出し私の心はないのニックネームがあります。  
"よし、Telvark、"Ventress Telvarkからの反応を一時停止し、もう1つ、"あなたが私たちに平和的に、または来（に近いメタンの首に）彼は、"Ventress静かに脅かさ頭を失うことになる赤のサーベルをもたらすされませんでした音声。  
"なぜ蛾頭を失うことになる？"Telvark無邪気に尋ねた。  
"これはケート、蛾ではない"メタン神経質に、規定は、少なくとも、彼は理由が神経質になる必要があったの。  
のように彼はばかだったVentressとグリーヴァスTelvark見ていた。  
"彼は頭を失うことになるときに私はそれを断つ"Ventress'私は、can'tで信じて私は、ある、、説明するためには、この'声だ。  
"それが、理にかなって、なぜあなたが彼の頭をカットするのか？"Telvark無邪気に、再度要請した。 Ventress本当にムッとされた。  
というのも、"Ventressあなたが私たちといっしょに、または私は彼の頭から切断するとしたい彼女の歯"を介している"、"Telvark側への好奇心旺盛な方法で、"あなたが私たちといっしょに脅かしている、彼の頭の傾き"Ventress、今は完全に狂った、および追加についてはメタンの頭をスライスする。  
"Ooohhhh、今私はそれを取得します。あなたは、最初の場所で、"Telvark喜んでいるが、Ventress幸せ未満だったとしている必要があります。 "私は1分にあるので、移動しないはずだ"Telvark星空を抱いている。  
"待っていない場合はすでにここに？"オビ=ワン、疑問は、なぜ誰かがそこになるだろうと言っていた質問はないときには既に存在しています。  
"私はこんなことを言うのは嫌だが、私はジェダイに同意する"グリーヴァスTechnopathに彼を奪うための上を歩いしかし、規定に手を右彼を通って行った。  
"あなたは何を見て、今私は、微調整したホログラム投影されます。今言ったように、そこには数分後になるだろう"ホロ- Telvark端的に消える前に語った。  
誰もがすぐに空の領域で見つめていた。のように彼は本当にホログラフィック技術の改善"見える、私には彼の時間を、このような短い時間でした驚いて、"Fisto彼の顔に小さな笑みを浮かべている。いいえ誰かが言った言葉までTelvarkついに登場しました。  
"今私たちと、または他のよ"とVentress彼女メタンの首を少し閉じて、彼女は再び全体の事を説明する必要はありませんでした期待していた彼女のサーベルよりも、追加"あなたもジェダイの移動"と述べた。ジェダイのメタン文字通りので、彼らの光サーベル;撤退した彼の頭を失う危険性はないが、基本的に、2つのbadiesに明け渡す。 2つのクローンを管理する最終的には瓦礫の中、ぎりぎりの時間に、2つの分離独立されたことで自らを取得します。  
"私はこの詳細については、みんな、"メタン申し訳なさそうな方法で、にもかかわらず、彼の喉にサーベルと述べた申し訳なく存じます。  
としては、分離独立派船に乗り込んだ"しないように巻き込まれることを意味、"オビ=ワンと述べた。 10ドロイドのグループがあるそれらを満たすために。  
彼を厳しくドロイドには、青色Nautolanプッシュ"彼が彼の能力は、"独立を一般的な指揮を使用することはできませんTechnopathどこかに置きます。  
としては、ジェダイの代表に指摘した"ジェダイのはどう？"ドロイド尋ねた。 Telvark彼のポケットから小さな赤いデバイスを取り出した。  
"ここリトルミス悪い（3）これを使用することができる"Telvark単にVentress、相手を簡単にはキャッチするために小さなデバイスを投げている。 "これには、赤いボタンを押すと電気ケージになれば、また、携帯電話を、"Telvarkはっきりしました。一方Fisto含み笑いとTelvark彼の本のコレクションの完了についての発言メタンをすばやくVentress'という新しいニックネームを、入力されます。 VentressときTelvarkとFisto上の理由を、彼女のニックネームリトルミスバートされた彼女の質問に答えていない面白されませんでした。  
Ventressジェダイへのメタンプッシュして、小さなデバイス上の赤いボタンを押した。何Telvarkよると、ほとんどのデバイスに赤い電気ケージには、4つのジェダイ、2つのクローンに囲まを有効にし、神経灰色のクリーチャー本当だった。これは、ほとんどのデバイスは多くのジュースパックがすごかった。  
"ねえ、エデン、"メタン真紅のフェンス越しに尋ねた。 Telvarkと答えた'yes'に。 "なぜあなたは、携帯型電気柵を持ち歩く？"メタン彼の最善を尽くして穏やかな滞在をご依頼ください。  
"私はそれを持ち歩くため、何が起こるかわからない"Telvarkとして彼がドロイドで退場したが、副社長は言う彼は近い彼は誰もが彼の頭になって追加"または、あなたには人を走らせ、ドアを得た方法は、"部屋を出て歩いて前。  
'奇妙な'、'スカイウォーカー'なぜTelvarkは、最後の部分という前に待つとでも思ったの？彼より、おそらく彼の自閉症の結論'に来たが実際にする必要はない、'スカイウォーカー、考えて、私は期待された。  
"どうしてそんなことを教えていないことがその理由をTechnopath私たちこれらのニックネームを与えた？"グリーヴァスTelvark、より良い青Nautolanを制御し、彼のニックネームを停止させるいくつかの情報を取得したいと考えFistoとメタン疑問。  
"私は彼と一緒なので、私は知らないがペアになった。私はそれについてジェダイFisto聞いて期待していた、"メタンつぶやくの詳細にして音声と述べた。  
"そして私はなぜあなた存について何でも存教えてくれませんが言った、"Fisto腕を組んでと言ったインド風に座っている。 Fistoメタンを見よると、"私はあなたに存について話をしましょうときに我々は、この混乱の外にしている"  
"もしこれを得る、"Ventress自信に満ちた声で語った。  
"あなたは誰か、またはどのような形勢に起こっているのか分からないだろう"とFisto彼の顔に笑みを浮かべている。両方のグリーヴァスとVentress場所Fistoの嫌うことで、企業を苦しめた。  
"じゃあ、少なくとも教えすることができます、なぜ彼が人々のニックネームを与える？"Ventressれたとき、I'mしようとしそうに穏やかで実際に怒りの声を求めた。  
"これは癖のは、"同じ時間で七捕虜と述べた。これはどこにも速くなっている。  
ドロイドの部屋に歩いている"Technopath滞刑務所に配置されている。"のように、その頭の上に3つの耳のウサギがいるドロイドに見えた。  
Ventress彼女の右手に彼女の顔を埋め、"あなたは、彼がTechnopathは承知しているのか？"  
"はい、彼はずっと前に脅威として我々すべてのツールから、彼を遠ざける"と、アンドロイドと答えたではありません。がオビ=ワンとつぶやいたFisto笑いながら、『なぜ私は'驚いています。  
"Technopaths彼らの心と技術をコントロールすることができます。これらのツールを持ってする必要はありません、"オビ=ワンと説明した。 '彼らはなかった、非常に明るい、'ウィンドゥ考えにしました。  
"Mlad、"staticとしてその頭のうち表示されるようになった以上に分割して地面に落ちたドロイドは、マットの歯車です。皆が離れていない理由の如何を問わず減少し、壊れたドロイドで見つめていた。 Telvark戸口には、まだ星空を保持登場しました。  
"これらの擬似ボットの本当に不良ではないが、"彼は笑みを浮かべているという。メタンの小さな辞書でドロイドのニックネームを入力しました。 "私はうっ滞刑務所でTechnopath置くか"という彼は星空を抱きしめTelvarkふざけているという。青1でにらみグリーヴァス。 Telvarkの目のライトブルーになって。電気柵武装解除され、Telvarkの左ポケットに浮上。痛ましいが、彼のサーベルストライキを行使するときTelvark彼を見て、痛ましい懲罰は、自動的にそれらの床、彼の腕と脚の彼の主な身体から切り離されたヒットは、床に落ちてVentress巻いオフにシャットダウンし、サーベルドロップ人ダウンするとき、彼女のバランスを保つことができませんでしたとなった。として、彼のかかとで約twirled"あなたは本当に事をするときにスタッフの計画に考える必要が分離独立、"Telvark喜んでいる。ジェダイのは本当に何が起こったかを理解していないが、一生懸命考えを持っていなかったそれについて。  
"ええと、良い仕事を存、"オビ=ワン不明な声で言った。  
"これは簡単に氏かしこいされました。分離独立派はかなりTechnopathを逮捕するためのサイボーグを送信する愚かされなければならない"Telvark childishly笑顔で言った。悲惨な1つのビットのように、彼は地面いくつかの死の脅威、Telvark、おそらく彼が金属の中取扱場外されたサイボーグの声ボックスをオフになって言っているのwigglingされたという事実に起因していない。スマートに移動します。  
"背中の船にかかりましょう。これは、分離独立派の攻撃は偽のは明らかだ"とオビ=ワンVentressとグリーヴァスと言ったことでにらんだ。  
"1つのより多くの事、"Telvark突然、彼の誰もが見えるようにした。  
"何Telvark？"スカイウォーカー青Nautolan求め、この時間のことができる。  
あなたの足で羊を着て"キット- oを何ですか？"Telvarkぶっきらぼうに尋ねた。皆がTechnopathで見つめていた。  
"エデンガーデン-エデン、質問のどのような種類ですか？"Fisto全くの混乱の中で求められる。今すぐTelvarkの顔が深刻だった。  
よりも、彼の顔の右側には彼の原因には、部屋の反対側に飛ぶことFisto右開幕"私はずっと思っていた"Telvarkはっきりと、深刻な声で言った。ジェダイ、クローン、およびように彼が立って心臓発作の灰色の中は、ルックスがひどいショックです。  
"今では完全に、"Ventressショックでコメントは予想外だった。契約書にうなずいたグリーヴァス。  
"オウ...エデンガーデン-エデン何がですか？"Fisto右手を彼の右頬によるとされ、床から立ち上がっ。  
"エデン、何を考えてるの？！"メタン実質的に叫んだ。今、実現するために次の奇妙なことはTelvarkメタン悲鳴のような彼がスカイウォーカー彼に叫んだんだから実行していなかった。 "ジェダイのFisto我々の側と1つの最善の子供のころの友達しています。なぜ極端な状況で、そのための？"メタン静かな声で言ったありませんでした。  
"あなたはキット、図書館ではない、"Telvarkはっきりと、深刻な声で言った。今は皆が混乱していた。  
あなたが話し、"エデンガーデン-エデン、何についてですか？もちろん私はキット、何を私は？"緑Nautolan負傷の頬に彼の手はまだ青要請思うのだ。  
"行動のカット、私はそれを見て、ローズ、"Telvarkを強調した名前は'ローズ'。  
クローン"誰がローズ？"は、同じ時間で尋ねた。メタンは既にニックネームのルックアップにされた。のpingは、メタンのニックネームの所有者を発見したと述べたサウンド。  
"ここです。ローズは... ..."恐怖のメタン一時停止します。  
"それで？白状し、"Ventress、今、彼女は'ローズ'のある人に興味があったが押されました。  
は"HH -冷酷なキラーアフロディーテ"メタン恐怖のうちspitted。 Fistoの顔を1ビット尻込みしていない。  
"待って、無慈悲なキラー（4）？"スカイウォーカーのアフロディーテの形状シフター今は怖がって灰色のクリーチャー1体を疑問視されていません。  
より不吉な口調で笑い始めたとして偽Fisto音声笑いを続けてFistoの唇に邪悪な作り笑いに、になって女性の邪悪な笑いが聞こえるようになりました。ときに、笑いは、偽のFisto含み笑いに下火になるようになった彼は傷ついた頬をカバーするために使ったのと同じ手で目をカバーした。すぐに女性の声では、邪悪な口調で、偽のFisto"おめでとうZonny場合は、非常に最初の人を隠す私を見て、"彼女の指を使って、彼女の左眼を発見目石炭の黒はなかったが、流血した赤。それはみんなの背筋も、2つの分離独立をゾッとさせた。 "アテナ回れ右をしているには非常に観察され、"彼女からすぐに以下の顔あざが彼女の手を削除し、彼女の顔には邪悪な笑みがまだのアフロディーテと述べた。

継続するには...。

---

強風ドラゴン：第4章:-)は完了です。ノートを今すぐです。

（1）：彼らは何としているのアイデア  
（2）：私は、クローンドロイドtiniesコール信じているものの、私は本当に分からない、教えてください。  
（3）：次の章で:-)説明される  
（4）：絶対に積極的に私の文字です。彼らは、自分の隠された意図があるようだ8人間のグループとしている私の後に私のファンficsに表示されます。プラスは、もし十分なppl求める私のプロファイルにするつもりだ。

強風ドラゴン：ご確認、またはご質問お問い合わせください。


	5. 違いと鋼

ゲイル-ドラゴンは：イェーイ、第5章今までです。注：私自身の存のTelvark、コス可燃、およびハーキラーズ。残りは誰『スターウォーズ』を作成に帰属します。

---  
"話す"  
*風景の変化、時間のジャンプ、またはその両方*

ゲイル-ドラゴン：最後の章で：引き寄せ、ベントレスはジェダイウィンドゥ、Fisto、ケノービと、スカイウォーカー、クローンの騎兵ゲーザーとガン、可燃、およびTelvarkをキャプチャに成功した。しかし、Telvarkは彼らの目はごまかせないを引っ張り、それをキャプチャし、そのジェダイFistoは、実際に冷酷な殺人者アフロディーテ変装していた確かめた。今バックストーリーに。

---

違いと鋼

ウィンドゥ、ケノービ、スカイウォーカー、ゲーザー、ガン、ベントレスないグリーヴァス肢のある、そしてTelvarkは、見つめたり睨みつけ、アフロディーテ、まだFistoので彼女の左手で不吉な血が赤い目を送り返す凝視、からされた彼女のヒップ、女性的な外見を与える。私は、私は右下彼の習慣にFistoを真似たとも思ったが"私は非常には、超観察している、驚いています。私はそれが彼の性格ではなかった？"アフロディーテの声で言ったやった。  
"あなたはキットに- oあなたの偽装の3つのミスを犯し、"Telvarkは冷たくている。  
"最初の1つは足のことは、許に全体羊され、"アフロディーテのいずれかを彼女の右の人差し指の周りの頭の触手の駆け巡っている。  
"それは実際には3位だった"Telvarkは、（1）を修正。  
"そして私は、あなたが私に最初の2つを伝えるんじゃないかな。右、Zonnarinは？"アフロディーテの声気軽に甘いようで述べている。  
"Zonnarinは？"スカイウォーカーが混乱で尋ねた。  
"存の完全な最初の名前は、"可燃はスカイウォーカーと述べた。大原はうなずいた。  
"右が、私はあなたがそれらの1つ見つけることはないと思うが、他の場合は、おそらくすぐに見つけることが、"Telvark、子供みたいな笑顔で語った。アフロディーテは、しかめ面をした。  
"あなたは本当のFistoで何をしましたか？"ウィンドゥは、図形の移疑問を呈した。アフロディーテウィンドゥで彼女の血の赤い目を見た。  
"おそらく死んで、"ベントレスは笑顔で言った  
"Uhg、私は死んで人として、それだけで病気のポーズはない、"アフロディーテはうんざりで述べている。  
"そして、生きている人の心を切り取っていないですか？"ケノービは眉毛を上げ尋ねた。  
"冥王ハーデスされたレコード、8私たちのために私たちを殺す方法については、その旨私たち自身の人格を持って、よくマイナスアテナ、"アフロディーテの側にグループに彼女を見詰めるを返す前にオフに見つめていると言った"しかし、ハデスに好き非常に彼の殺害については、特に彼は証人を、"より不吉な笑みを浮かべて"私たちのほかに追加の葉鬱生きているリトルタートルを必要とする、我々はまだ、"彼のために使用しています。  
"あなたは、どんな意味ですか？"ケノービは似てFisto表情を求めた。  
"として、私は、しかし私は、私は、"彼女は小さな笑みを浮かべて言ったことを言うことができないと言って失望している男の子をお伝えしたいと思います多くの。  
"いいえ、あなたはいない"Telvark emotionlesslyと述べた。  
"はい私は、"アフロディーテは、単に述べた。  
"いいえではないのだ"  
"はい、"午前  
"いいえではないのだ"  
"はい、"午前  
ここでは見物人（ジェダイ、コーン、可燃と、分離独立）を前後に2つの主張の間で探しています。  
"いいえではないのだ"  
"はい、"午前  
"いいえではないのだ"  
"はい、"午前  
"はい、で、"  
"私はそれを意味しない、それが最終的だ"と、アフロディーテは実質的に叫んでいる。 Telvarkは喜んで、ジェダイ、クローン、可燃ニヤニヤし、分離独立は含み笑いし、アフロディーテ何が起こった実現し、つぶやいた"私は信じることができない私が落ちたかは、"同じように彼女が終了紫と黒のは彼女の背後から現れたの渦。 "私の車はここにあるように見えるが、"彼女は、ポータルに歩いている。アフロディーテ彼女は彼らにポータルを介してステップの前に幸運な表情を与え、それが彼女の後ろに閉じて後ろの人々を見た。彼らは今、または2つの空の領域をじっと見詰めた。  
"何が起きたんだ？"ベントレスは1つの特定で尋ねた。  
彼は船が、おそらくそこにいたの分離独立のハンガーに向かったとして"我々はより良い軌道に乗る"ケノービと述べた。  
"できるTechnopathは私オフこれらの手足を取得し、バックグリーヴァスの体の上に置く？"ベントレスは、エージェントに彼女を境界金属手足を苦しんで尋ねた。グリーヴァスの合意でバッドトランス。  
彼は側にハンガーに可燃に沿って歩いて"いや、"Telvark、子供みたいな声で言った。両方ベントレスチョンボ間違いなくそれによって激怒させる。  
"今唯一の事は心配するのドロイドは、"スカイウォーカーがハンガーを探している。  
"いや、私はダミー-ボットをオフにし、"Telvarkは喜んで、彼らは床にドロイドを通過歩いている。 Telvarkが実際に動作を速くはありません。彼らは船を見つけることができたが、それはない状態で飛行した。 Telvarkは船の記憶を拭いて、少し'が驚き'の分離独立のために、他のユーザーが決定placed Telvarkはそれを'固定、行われていたまではした'借り'分離独立船が、彼らはそれを使うことができなかった、少なくとも1〜2分。  
同時にTelvarkは笑顔で行わ叫んだで'Telvark確認作品の高速、'思想ジェダイ、クローン、および可燃。どうやら彼は分離独立船、スタークルーザーとコントロール/作業の添付ファイルの外観を交換した。  
"私は古い船の分離独立のために少し驚きを追加すると、"Telvarkは喜んで幼稚な声で言った。  
"私はそれがあまりにも悪くはないことを願う"可燃は神経質だ。  
"のちょうどここから何かが起こる前に取得しよう"スカイウォーカーが船に誰もが批准した。とすぐに誰もが搭載されたとして、クローンは船をTelvarkは彼の能力を持つハンガードアを開けたとしてスタートしました。すぐに、彼らはどこにスペースの深いボイドの外。  
彼は混乱の中でコントロールパネルを見て"として今、どのようにテレポーテーションドライブを有効にするか？"ゲーザー質問、彼はどのようなテレポーテーションのドライブを有効にするとは知らなかった。  
彼の目はライトブルーになったとして"私はそれを有効にするだろう"とTelvarkは喜んでいる。  
"WAITを！"誰もが叫んだが、それは遅すぎた、テレポーテーションのドライブが既に活性化されたし、姿を消した。うーん... ...彼らはその基地にではなく、少し病気、Telvarkは幸せと罰金だったが、得ることなくなった。

*

誰もが良い感じ後、彼らは船を残しました。彼らはセキュラとヨーダに走った。  
"私は誰かがマスターFistoとしてポーズを聞いたあなたとあなたの使命でした"と、セキュラは彼女の腕に彼女の前で組んでいる。  
"どうやっyaはメローご存知ですか？"Telvarkは尋ねた子供っぽい彼は星空を抱きしめている。  
"我々は1つの廊下を、少し眠そうな、どこTelvarkは不思議マスターFistoを発見した。これは、メッセージが何かされ、"セキュラは困惑した表情で語った。 Telvarkは微笑んで"そして、私たちは事実マスターFistoあなたとミッションに少年時代の知ってので、我々は彼を問題視しそれはあなたとされたものはインチキだと判明、"彼女は、単純な笑顔で追加しました。とすぐに彼女はFistoを終えると部屋に入って歩いた。  
"誰、我々は、"ヨーダは彼の仲間のマスターを見ながら言いました話す。  
"私は今、私は実際のキットに- oされた場合、なぜメッセージを疑問に送信知っている。"あくびをしながらFisto質問よりも、うとうとしました"偽彼と一緒にコミュニケータを持っていない"と話した。  
Telvark"は、そのローズの2番目の間違いだったうん微笑を浮かべて、"彼は笑顔でハグがぼろぼろ人形と述べた。

*フラッシュバック*  
Telvarkは刑務所から脱出し、すべてのドロイドを消した。彼は能力を睡眠をドロイドホバリングするために使用場所/共和党を保持する質問の2つの分離独立。 Telvarkはドアの外のビューの彼らから停止しました。彼は、彼のコミュニケータを取り出してメッセージを'書いた場合実際のキットに- oか？'その相手にそれを送り、小さな鈴が鳴るのを待っていたが、彼は返事を'粗私はの言ってん分後。どうしてそんなことを聞くのですか？'が鐘の音が部屋からではなかった。  
私は、'思想Technopathとしてだろうと思った。 Telvarkがオンドロイドになった部屋でそれを送った。

*エンドバック*

"だから、それはの理由の2つのが、理由のいずれか？"ケノービニヤリと青Nautolanを求めた。  
彼は眠そうなFistoを"きれい渡されたTelvarkだけで、それが何かローズのはとても彼女が通知を行うことはない使用されますが、場合キットの- o通知は、"Telvarkは立ち止まり、鼻を挟まないようにふりを言う笑った"彼は絶対に、それを嫌うマダムと同じように、"Telvarkは笑顔で終えた。今は本当に意味をなさないでした。  
"ハハ、非常に面白い、存-存、"Fistoは皮肉たっぷりに言った。どうやら彼は、それを得たが、誰マダムですか？  
"何ですか？それは本当だ"とTelvarkは無邪気に言った。  
"私はそうではありませんでしたが、誰もが、"Fistoは少しイライラした口調によると知っているために必要なことはなかった。  
"ベターはありませんニュースの卑劣な形質よりも、"Telvark子供っぽいオフ歩いて前に言った。 Fistoは彼の寺をこすった。  
"時々私はユーモアのセンス疑問に思う"Fistoはつぶやいた。誰の人々がTelvarkが話していた？  
"Telvarkは何を意味するのですか？"セキュラは尋ねた。  
"これは内部の冗談、非常に古いと悪い1つ以上、"Fistoは、単に小さな笑顔で言っている。電球がスカイウォーカーの頭の中でオフに行きました。  
"質問、あなたは、スカイウォーカーがありますか？"ヨーダは笑顔で語った。マスターヨーダ、または心を読み取るでした推測された。スカイウォーカーが近くにいるなら誰と来ていた最終的にどのような彼に一日を盗聴されていると言ってもらうのに見えた。  
"私は誰鋼'は、なぜ彼がマスタFisto'キットの- o'と呼ばれる知りたければ、"最後にスカイウォーカーがそれを言って、今、すべて彼がしなければならなかったんの答えを待っていた。  
"鋼ニックネームTelvarkは私の父を与えている、"Fistoは本当に驚いていないと述べた。誰もがFistoを見て、質問『なぜTelvarkは、ニックネームあなたの父を与えるのですか？'  
"私の父は金属労働者（2）され、彼はいつもそれがあるので、家に鋼のさまざまな種類の、臭い、なぜ"Fistoは小さな笑みを浮かべて説明した。  
"しかし、なぜ彼はあなたキットの- o呼ぶのですか？"ウィンドゥは、以降の説明はなぜ言うことは聞いてみた。  
"父は私'キッドの- o'と呼ばれる、"Fistoは単に述べた。  
"待って、なぜTelvarkは'キッド- o'を、呼んで、キット- oを待っ誤り、"スカイウォーカーが2番目の"キッド- oの一時停止、キットの- o ...。ああ、私はそれを取得、"スカイウォーカーはついに言った。 Fistoは笑った。 "彼はニックネームをあなたの父言い換え場合は、"与えたと小さな笑みを浮かべてジェダイの騎士。 Fistoはうなずいた。  
"これは本当に頻繁には発生しませんが既にニックネームがあれば、Telvarkはあなたに、おそらくクローンで発生する予定ですが、2つだけ例外がアリーと私は、"Fistoと言いニックネームを与えるされません小さな笑顔。メタンハイドレートは少し辞書に新しい情報を入力していた。  
"そしてあなたは私たちに、これはなぜですか？"ウィンドゥは少しイライラした質問か忘れてしまいました。  
"のように私はそれは多くの場合、それについて忘れての私の種類は発生しませんよると、"Fistoは恥ずかしそうな笑みを浮かべて頭の後ろをこすりと述べた。誰もが汗ドロップ（3）した。  
"また、Telvark足に羊を、一体何を意味するとおり、"スカイウォーカーがしました。  
"あなたの足に着て羊ですか？"Fistoうとうとと述べた。  
"それは何Telvarkアフロディーテに言ったのだ"とスカイウォーカーの顔"にキックを覚えているしかし、それはどういう意味？"  
"'はあなたの足に羊を身に着け方ですか？'という意味あなたはウールの靴下を着用？'ウール羊スタンドと足の略ですあなたがそれらに着るものの種類。彼は毎日、答えはノーたびにいた私に聞いて使用すると、"Fistoはあくびをしながら言った。  
"今では、そのバグが私に、"ケノービは、右手にあごで言った3つのものがあります。  
"それは冷酷な殺人者アフロディーテ、だと思わないですか？"ウィンドゥが彼の仲間を求めた。  
"冷酷な殺人者アフロディーテは、マスターFistoとして提起された？"セキュラsurprisementでは、問題視し、再保険の3つのジェダイによってされたこととは使命。  
"なぜ彼女はマスターFistoとして、ポーズせず、どのように彼女が方法の本当のマスターFistoを維持するのですか？"ここで質問がケノービは彼の仲間のジェダイを求めた。  
"について確認しない理由が、私はあなたにどのように伝えることができる、"Fisto、眠くて言った。

*フラッシュバック*

Fistoがあっただけで、瞑想ルーム、彼は完全に失わ見たクローントルーパーを発見残して。  
"あなたは、新しいクローンがこの場所に割り当てられて？"Fistoは、クローンを求めた。クローンは、彼がジェダイマスターの声を聞いてびっくりした。  
"ええと、はい、私はデッキハンガーを探していたが、私がオフの方法だ表示されたら、"クローンは本当に眼との接触を維持していないと述べた。  
"私はあなたが彼らはあなたのあなたの場所を記憶するためにパートナーを割り当てられます新しいしているので、心配しないであなたをハンガーはであることを示すだろう"とFistoは笑顔で語った。彼は彼にハンガーへの道を見るにはクローンに背中を向けた。  
"それはいい、主に、"ためにクローンが隠しポケット"から私が面倒、リトルタートルするには、"Fistoはすぐにハンカチのための時間だけで鼻と口を覆うようになってほしくないハンカチを取っただ。何がハンカチだったFistoがかなり迅速にノックした。  
次のことFistoは、よく知って、1つは、彼が自分の部屋にいた、他のは、小さな鈴の音が彼の目が覚めたされました。 Fistoは少しコミュニケータ彼のポケットに入れて、釣りそれを取って、'あなたは本当のキットに- oているというメッセージを読む？'、されて少し眠い、Fistoで'粗私はの入力されました。どうしてそんなことを聞くのですか？'して、再度彼のポケットにそれを置く。しばらくすると、眠気は、早くFistoは彼の足にあったとして、彼はTelvarkは、どのようなメッセージが尋ねたので、Telvarkは彼のコミュニケータを遮断探していたビットをオフに着用。

*エンドバック*

誰もがFisto時、彼はあくびをしながら終了見つめていた。  
"それはアフロディーテが、画像の、マスターFistoを得た方法と、なぜ彼は少し眠そうだFisto別のあくびを与えたとして、"ケノービによると説明する。  
"しかし、主な問題は、なぜアフロディーテは、マスターFistoとして提起されたですか？"セキュラ他人を質問した。  
"と彼女は私をノックアウトするために使用、"Fistoはまだ彼を手にした眠気の握手しようとしている。  
"それが何であれが、それはまだ、"あなたにいくつかの効果があるウィンドゥと述べた。 Fistoは眠くうなずいた。  
"そして、なぜかアフロディーテコールマスターFisto'リトルタートル'？"スカイウォーカーが、彼女はハーキラーズはFistoが生き続けるために必要なとアフロディーテの言葉を思い出してしました。  
"私は間違いなくそのどこ私は伝票の名前がどこか前に、しかし、"Fisto別のあくびをしながら言ったと呼ばれて思い出してください。他の彼はまだ眠そうだったのでFistoは完全に覚えていない計算。  
"ものがあるのハーキラーズの計画ですか？"セキュラ大声で疑問を呈した。  
彼はオフに歩いて前に"不明な、冷酷な殺人者の計画は、ですが、これは時間内に、計画を明らかに、彼らは、"依田氏は言う。 Fistoは再びあくびをした。

*

それは夜だった、どこ輝いand Telvark手星空とウィンドウの星を見つめて探していた星。彼らはトレーニングルームに歩いてウィンドゥ、ケノービと、スカイウォーカーは彼を発見。  
"楽しいこと、Telvarkは？"スカイウォーカー冗談のように尋ねた。  
"アナキン"ケノービ彼のパダワンを叱った。  
"これは簡単ではない"Telvarkが突然言った。トリオは混乱Technopathを見た。 "自閉症であること、それが"Telvark容易ではないのが、彼は困惑した表情をウィンドウの反射を見たしました。  
"我々はそれがなかったので、私たちはどのように難しいが理解できる、とは思わない"ケノービと述べた。  
"少なくとも一部の人々には理解しようとすると、"Telvarkは笑顔で答えた。  
"にもかかわらず、彼らはそれを持っていない、"ウィンドゥは言った。 Telvarkはうなずいた。  
"いつがある自閉症、あなたは）つらい時を人々に関連（4が、"Telvark、星を見ている。 "だから、彼らは時々言う事が痛いにもかかわらず、彼らはであることを意味しない。それはおそらく我々はのけ者と思われる主な理由の一つだ"Telvark時間を彼は少しずつ他の上に平らな石を積み重ねて覚えて、見物人の憎しみに満ちた顔を無視している。  
"言葉もにもかかわらず、あなたはそれを表示しないするを傷つける"スカイウォーカーは、ウィンドウを見ている。  
"はい"Telvarkは答えた。彼の心は後ろに彼の回想岩の近くに座って行きました。彼に歩い5歳キットFistoを思い出したように"しかし、そこに自閉症の人々との違いケアについていない一部の人々は、"Telvarkは最終的によると'ちょっとちょっと5歳の存Telvarkによると緑の時、人に優しい方法で手を握っていた求め見上げた'あなたはプレイしたいですか？'、少しTelvarkは少しFistoで見つめていたし、伸ばして手を、彼は手を差し伸べると手を握った。リトルFistoは少し開くTelvarkプルと言った'に来て、ちょっとFistoは子供たちの小さなグループに少しTelvarkを主導と'笑顔できるという遊び'。リトルTelvarkも笑顔で遊びに参加しました。 "キット- oは1つの世話をし、彼も何自閉症は当時知らなかったものだった"Telvarkメモリの笑みを浮かべて追加しました。  
"私は、他の主な理由は無知だと思う"ケノービは、星を見ている。 Telvarkはうなずいた。  
"無知は1つのメインルートの憎悪するようだ"Telvarkはまだ窓の外を見つめている。  
"それは真実と思われる、"ウィンドゥのウィンドウでトリオに参加すると述べた。  
"おい、Telvark、"スカイウォーカーは、青色Nautolanを見ている。  
"何かを知りたいですか？"Telvarkは白い点線黒い空の目を取っていないと述べた。  
"あなたはマスターFistoのリトルタートルの？"スカイウォーカーは彼に尋ねたと呼ばれる誰も覚えていますか。 Fistoは、おそらくのため何が彼をノックアウトしたのが、多分Telvarkを思い出せませんでしたが。  
"のみ幽霊みたいに、"Telvarkは笑顔で語った。まあスカイウォーカーの質問は、答えていたが、別の質問を提起した。 Telvarkは混乱の中でジェダイを残して立ち去った。

*

少し救助活動後グリーヴァスに戻る1つの作品に得るために、ドゥークー伯爵が失敗したミッションTechnopathを取得する両方のサイボーグ一般ベントレスを見たいと思った。  
"ベントレスなぜあなたはTechnopathを取得に失敗する説明に注意？"カウントを求めた。何が正しいはありませんでした。検索の使命があったグリーヴァス'ではなく、ベントレス。確かに、アナキンはグリーヴァスTechnopathをキャプチャを支援するベントレスに送られた。  
"主ドゥークー、ミッショングリーヴァス'、あなたは、その時グリーヴァスあなたが支援する私を送って初めて失敗私に言われた、"ベントレスは述べ、グリーヴァスは彼女と一緒に同意し、彼らはほとんど何でも合意した。アナキンは眉を上げた。  
"何の話をしているのですか。あなたはミッションに合意し、どのような馬鹿の種類サイボーグをTechnopathを逮捕に送信を教えてください"アナキンは穏やかに叱る声で言った。ベントレスチョンボはお互いを見て、労働組合によると"それは何Technopath氏は言う。"アナキン眉を上げた。 "まさにミッションに起きたのか教え、"アナキンが指揮した。どちらも全体の使命と、しぶしぶ屈辱的な部分を説明していた、彼らはドゥークーはとにかく聞いて知っていたので、同様に今すぐ言ってくるかもリスト屈辱される。  
"冷酷な殺人者アフロディーテはジェダイキットFistoとして提起された？"アナキンが問わ。 2たぶん信じないはうなずいた。 "興味深いのは、私が何を計画してできるのか、"アナキンは1つの特定を要請した。  
"何か大きなしなければならない"ベントレスがどこからともなく言った。  
"今何が？"グリーヴァスは彼の仲間の悪党を求めたと思うことができます。  
"何アフロディーテFistoと呼ばれる覚えてる？"ベントレスはサイボーグを求めた。  
"の粗それは愚かな名前だった。それはリトルタートル'がなかったこと？"グリーヴァスに掲げるような口調で言われた。  
"彼女は、彼らは彼が生きている保つために必要だはい、実際には、"ベントレスを追加しました。  
"私は我々が彼らの計画を知ってもらうかがわかると思う"とアナキンは、窓の外を見ている。アナキンは彼の心の内ハーキラーズ場合は、当社側にいただけでなく、Technopath失われた、我々は簡単にこの戦争に勝つことができます。'

*

"私はあなたアテナを必要とクローンのデータを得た"と述べたアフロディーテ、まだキットFistoのフォームにしたおなじみの声。  
"ありがとう、しかし、あなたも同様にDNAを取得するのですか？"暗闇の中で無表情な声を質問。  
"あなたも質問欲求"アフロディーテコンピュータと淡い手暗やみの拡張への血液の小さな浴槽チョップ渡している。 "私は目の彼を得た瞬間、彼から手に入れた、"アフロディーテは誇らしげに語った。  
"今の時間に私のプロジェクトを終えることができる、ありがとうございました"アテナは冷たく2のように比較的大きなマシンに半分の大きさだった浴槽歩いている。  
"我々の土地をしませんでした私たちは私たちが使用できるどのくらいの電力に制限を与えるか？"アフロディーテは巨大なマシンを見て尋ねた藩主。  
"これはトリプルで、電池を実行し、自動的にシフトをトリプル電池の別のセットに最初のセットは、最大使用されて一度、"アテナは冷たくと説明した。  
"は、"アフロディーテ"少なくとも我々がトラブルに巻き込まれること"と述べた。  
"あなたは私達のリトルタートルを害するか？"アテナは彼女の仲間の冷酷な殺人者に尋ねた。  
"場合にのみ私は血を抽出しなければならなかったが、彼は光のようだった。彼女はもてあそぶようにそれはノックがものを私たちの痛みを救って、作成時間は私たちが道を生きてを保つために必要とする人を維持することになると、一瞬だけで、"アフロディーテは言った。 "あなたは右存Telvarkについてされ、彼は私が本当のFistoは知っていた、"彼女は彼女が駆け巡って停止しました。  
彼女はマシンに接続されたキーボードで入力したアテナはうなずいた。 "私が言ったように、"彼女は画面から目を取ることだ。  
"アウト我々ハーキラーすべての、あなたは冷酷な一んだよ、"闇の中で新たな女性の声を語った。  
"それは本当に貴重なアルテミスです。非常に、確かに、"真の威嚇的な男性の声と述べた。ある金属がそっと木に彫刻されたようだった木のノイズ柔らかい金属があった。  
"ああ、乗車ホームアポロのおかげで、"アフロディーテは男性の声の方向に手を振っている。  
"これは問題アフロディーテではない。まだ問題は、確かに、"アポロは穏やかな声で言った彫刻ノイズが続いた。 "リトルタートル罰金をやっているか？ 、確かに元気？"アポロに追加しました。  
"'ノックアウト'が、その後、他のから少し眠そうな彼は罰金だ"と、アフロディーテは笑顔で語った。  
"我々が生きているとき、彼はリトルタイガーと遊ぶことが、リトルフェニックス、リトルドラゴン後に彼を必要とするので、それはいいです。我々は、必ずすべての場所でのプレイ時間ですしなければならない。場所で、すべては、実際には、"アポロは彼の顔に笑みを浮かべて言った。  
"あなたはそれらの現在にしなければならないことを知って、白痴ブラザーは、"アルテミスは無礼と彫刻ノイズが停止している。 Apolloは彼が働いていた木製の頭を開催しました。  
"私は愛する妹をお詫び申し上げます。私は先に自分の得ている。ゴッテン先に自分自身の、実際には、"アポロそっと言った。  
"私達はちょうど私達の4つの小さなものもすぐに再生されないことを確認する必要がある"ゴロゴロ声が言った。  
"ゼウスは、我々はすべてのことなので、冗長ことはありません知っている。それはアポロの仕事だ"と、流れるような男性の声が言った。  
"ポセイドンはそれが望んでいる時間の流れの方法を聞かせてできる、"アテナはまだ彼女入力から見ていないと述べた。他の人がため息をついた。  
"なぜ今、そのフォームでですか？"ポセイドンがアフロディテを求めた。  
"私は考えている、"アフロディーテは笑顔で語った。他のオハイオ州少年与えた。

ヘルプ"のおかげで、"可燃Fistoと述べた。 "今場合にのみ、彼はオフかでした。  
彼はまだあなたを知っていないため"おそらく、"Fistoは小さな笑みを浮かべて言ったことをして心配しないで、彼がいる。  
"ヘイ氏は神経、キットの- o、"Telvarkがどこからともなく飛び出る、と言って自分の肌の可燃アウトを怖がらせる。  
"あなたのように見える存-存について蛾を呼び出し心配する必要はない"Fisto可燃よう、彼は心臓発作を起こしていた見た限り小さく恥ずかしそうな笑みを浮かべて言った。  
"ミスタークールは、氏がかしこい、ハンマーと、トラブルがあなたに話をしたいと私、"Telvarkによると喜んでオフに彼がどこに記載の人々がいたに歩いて前に。 Fisto同じ方向に行き、可燃が良い感じした。

"あなたは何ケノービとクーンのニックネームはオフ？基づいて知ってほしい"Fistoは混乱の中で述べた。  
"あなたは後でそれを説明すると述べて、"クーンは静かに言いました。  
彼はTelvarkだけで、会話を見ていたに向かって歩いて"秒待って、"Fistoと述べた。 Telvarkは、すでに2つのディスクがあったアウトとFistoに笑顔でそれらを手渡した。 Fistoに戻る2つのディスクで歩いた。彼は鉛筆のスズの本の小さなライブラリ開かポップ1つを開いた。 Fistoは3冊の本、それぞれのいずれかをクーン、ケノービと、可燃に利きをつかんだ。  
1つはクーンに渡さブラックトップ帽子をかぶってトライアングル逆さまの写真を持っていた2本の細い腕と脚、2つの小さな黒い目、笑顔、そして'と上部にある大きな言葉をいた氏クールでロジャーHargreaues'。  
1つはケノービに渡さ、オレンジ色の円、眼鏡をかけて、ぽっちゃりラウンドの画像をしたの短いずんぐりした腕や脚、緑シルクハット、大きな言葉で』と言った上部氏かしこいでロジャーHargreaues'。  
1つは可燃に渡さ、口、ずんぐりした腕や脚、2つの小さな黒い目の黒いOと混沌としたBLOBの画像を持ち、大きな言葉で'氏はによる神経ロジャーHargreaues'。  
"存-存はいくつかの氏男性（5）ベントレスのためのオフあなたのニックネームに基づいて、"Fistoは鉛筆薄い本の小さなライブラリを作成した他のディスクをタップしている。 Fisto 1つの行の書籍の取り出し、他の人にそれを見せて"とリトルミス'（6）、"ラウンドピンク色の丸の絵で本を見せながら、茶色のおさげ、垂直腕と脚と邪悪な笑顔、そして'でリトルミスバッドを読む大きな言葉ロジャーHargreaues'、ベントレス'ニックネームと同じように  
ジェダイと可燃の突風が薄い本で見つめていた。  
"これは非常に幼稚だ"スカイウォーカーがぶっきらぼうに言った。  
彼は星空を抱きしめ"として私が知っているが、彼らは手袋のように合わせ、"Telvarkは笑顔で語った。他の人がため息をついたがFistoは、くすくすと笑った。

自閉症Technopathでの生活のように見えるの両方面白いと混乱されます。

この物語の少なくともエンド（）

（1）：ちょうどdid'jaの存を修正しなければならなかった。  
（2）：なし手掛かり何Fistoの父親は生活のためでしたが、それは私の話なので、私の考えです。  
（3）：スウェットドロップ一般アニメで見られる。私はスターウォーズを知っているアニメはないが、私はそれを追加しなければならなかった。  
（4）：基本的に1自閉症とは何かの2つの主なものです。  
（5）＆（6）：氏メンズ＆ロジャーHargreauesで子供たちに変な文字をオフに固体感情の考慮することにより感情を教えるために書かれたリトルミス本シリーズ。これは、自閉症児のためのも良いです。

ゲイル-ドラゴンは：第5章、現在の文字の経歴のため終了。

名前：Zonnarin Telvark（または存と略記）  
年齢：キットFistoと同じ年齢、ビット少ししFisto短くなります。  
レース：Nautolan  
目：石炭黒（）明るい青Technopathic能力を使用してオン  
髪の色：ブルーヘッド触手  
お気に入り食品は：スパイシーなのを除いて、高味濃度（と何か、彼は辛い）嫌い  
性格：幼稚な、しかし、知識、彼が望む

名前：コス可燃  
年齢：30代おそらくで  
レースは：決して彼は誰にも言わ  
目：エメラルドグリーン  
黒スパイクの髪の色：いくつかの種類  
好きな食べ物：りんご  
性格：主要ノイローゼ（驚き）


	6. エピローグ

ゲイル-ドラゴン：エピローグ時間。 :-)

"話す"

*風景*

エピローグ

--

*と分離独立*

アナキンは、ミッションについてTechnopathをキャプチャするベントレスの使命だったかベントレスとグリーヴァスは熟考されているが、グリーヴァスは1つのミッションを受けた。メッセージ中に故障か？いいえ、それは影響がないと、すべての3つのメッセージ。少年は、この謎だった。

ドロイドで歩いて、"伯爵は、2つの見たいと思って言った。"それが立ち去りました。二人はお互いに、見て、カウントを見に行きました。

"あなたは伯爵私たちを参照してくださいしたいですか？"ベントレスは誰を見ていたアナキンを求めプロファイルホロThingyを（1）。

"私は、私たちはTechnopathのキャプチャを停止すべきだと思う、"アナキンは、ファイルを見ている。両方ベントレスとグリーヴァスが"と叫んだ何？なぜですか？"

アナキンは、ファイルから見ていないと言った"どうやら、その共和国があるTechnopathは本当に明るいではありません。彼はデュオにホログラムファイルを投げ、彼のIQスコアで、"見てください。彼らは青い縁ファイルを見て、それがZonnarin Telvarkに短いのIQファイルでした。両方のスコアに驚いていた：それは57だった。彼らはIQが57だった敗北Technopath。これは屈辱をはるかに超えていた。彼らはそれを信じることができなかった。

"というTechnopathはこのような低IQは、あるし、そこで彼をキャプチャするにはポイントがない場合は、"アナキンは、離れた2つのから回している。ベントレスとグリーヴァスはお互いに、見て、再びアナキンで。

'これはガキはならない幸運たちを破りている得ている、'彼らが笑顔青Nautolanの写真のファイルを見て思った。

*一方*

いくつかのドロイドの'は驚き'Telvark半分に共和党カーソルの破壊、左と緑の頭の周りの静的および任意の通過ドロイドに感染すると直線で歩き始めたが見つかりました。それぞれが新たにラインをドロイド感染が大きくなり、船ごとに1つドロイドまで感染されてしまった。今すぐアナキン、ベントレスとグリーヴァスがあったコントロールルームに向かったドロイド。

*スカイウォーカーと共和党プラネット*

スカイウォーカーだけ困惑した。彼は、いくつかのジェダイは、クローンは、同じファイルでは、分離独立は、で前に一瞬を探している探している。

"どのように世界はTelvarkのIQ 57のすることができますか？彼は単独で旅行の新しいシステムを、そう簡単にベントレスとグリーヴァスを倒した作成し、その冷酷な殺人者アフロディーテは、マスターFistoでポーズをとっていたことが分かった。これはしない意味をなさない"スカイウォーカーが明らかにした。そして、誰もが部屋に合意した。 Fisto部屋に歩いてまるでタイミングを見計らったかのようにルビックスキューブをめちゃくちゃにされた。 Fistoはごちゃ混ぜキューブから見るために見えるが、よくあなたはどう思いますか。

"という存-存はI.Q 57を持っています信じられないか？"彼は続けた、すべてのFistoがあったとミックスを開くキューブの色に。誰もがうなずいた。絶対に誰もがTelvarkのIQなどの低と信じていたFistoは微笑んで言った"グッド、彼は、"さて、誰もが混乱していたないためです。 Fisto画面に歩いて、キューブを保持するためにクローンを求め、それを混ぜビット。彼は57、彼は5つの数字はファイルを置き換えか触れたように"存は彼の実際のファイルの上に、単に人々をオフにスローするようにきちんとした偽ファイルを作り、"Fistoは説明した。56、59、78、45、47。彼は偉大な少なくともから番号を指示されたとおり"存、クリエイティブとき、彼は実際のファイルにパスワードを作った得た"Fistoは言った。数秒後に青い枠線は暗緑色になった。誰もが点滅が、Fistoは、少なくとも最大から順序を変更。数秒後に暗緑色の枠が淡い紫色になった。 Fistoは再び、それは56、45、78、59この時、数字を配置し47。フレーム現在木製の茶色でした。 Fistoに戻る元の順序で、今黒白のドットとなった縁の数字を置いた。 Fisto番号を持つ2つのされて目と残りの3つの数字の最低笑顔を作った今回ここで笑顔。 "存-存は、誰も彼なしで最後の1つ、それらを伝えると考えました"Fistoは説明する。どういうわけか誰もが本当にこれで驚きました。今の数字は、その上に存のフルネームのIQファイルで、前と基本的に同じ形式を置き換えられた、これだけ時間のIQスコアはwaaaaaaay違っていた。

"まさか"と答えた人部屋に存在する多くの。 IQテストのスコアは250、偽のファイルから非常に大きな差はなかった。

"いや、存-存は、IQテストは退屈で、あまりにも簡単と言いましたので、彼はそれらのdoodled、"Fistoは説明する。他の人が彼を不気味に見えた。 "彼らはクールな写真を一緒にそれらを置くことは、"Fistoは笑顔で終えた。

"あなたはそれが退屈だったので、TelvarkのIQテストを落ちた私たちに言って？"ウィンドゥはどのように誰もが、重要なIQテストを失敗することが、目的は以下で理解していない。

"これはおそらく彼の自閉症でしたが、私はそれが主に事実のIQテストで最も質問は、メモリベースは、少なくとも何存-存が言ったのですだったと思う"Fistoは説明する。クローンについての質問をされたが、Fistoは暗黙の質問への答えを持っているようで、"1つは存-存をテストしていた人の彼がいるので、ゲームに、別の主要なテストを変更を教えてください耳だ2つの間に、"Fistoは説明する。もう一度、みんなは、、驚いていないが、その後、再びこの存Telvark彼らが話しているです。

Telvarkが部屋に、彼の顔に大きな笑みを浮かべて浮かんでいた。 "私の小さな驚きがアクティブにされている、"Telvarkは彼の顔に笑みもでている。

"あなたは意味1つの場合は、分離独立の左にある？"スカイウォーカーは尋ねた。彼はベントレス、グリーヴァスと、アナキンの画面をチャットプルアップとしてTelvarkは、うなずいた。 "あなたは分離独立のセキュリティシステムにハッキング？"スカイウォーカーは笑みを浮かべてTechnopathを見て尋ねた。

"いいえ、私は制御室にミニカムを残しました。、セキュリティ臭いのほかに、"Telvarkは笑顔で語った。まあは1つは今週を見たと言うことはできません。

"一体何サプライズですか？"ケノービは笑みを浮かべてTechnopathを求めた。彼は喜んで画面を拡大し、彼は返事をしなかった、誰もが見ることができるように、他のクローンとジェダイごとに開いているリンクに画像を送信、キーボード上で何かを入力。

彼は"ショータイム"と述べたとしてTelvarkは笑みを浮かべて続けた

分離*戻ると*

3 badiesは、3つの間になって通信エラーが話していた。アナキンは、全体的な話を買って苦労していた、驚きがある。

ドアが突然、全体のドロイド軍を開いたの（うわー歩いて、巨大なコントロールルームする必要があります）。アナキンはodiously感激でした、ベントレスは驚いたし、グリーヴァスはドロイドで、これは動作しませんでした外に出て叫んだ。

ドロイドのトリオ非常に不愉快な雰囲気を与えて周り楕円を形成した。

ロージーポケットフル花束〜の周辺突然彼らが手を組んで歌い、"〜リング"と彼らはバッフル板分離独立トリオの周り踊っていた。 "〜灰、灰、我々は全ての秋は"ドロイドは歌い続けた、〜に彼らは言葉ダウン'彼らがすべてのパワーダウンするだけでなく、得たとして落ちていた。

"何が起きたんだ？"グリーヴァスはベントレスを、返信に肩をすくめた尋ねた。

私が取得する通知する"ドロイドはで、"アナキンはまだドロイド突然ダンスの流行に困惑と見えた。

*戻る私たちの英雄*

誰もが、笑っていたと誰もが、私は共和国で、ロージー'ダンスがドロイド、誰ドロイドを踊るということが分かった前もって作られた周囲いいちょっとリングで誰もを意味します。今誰もが知って何の驚き'があった：ダンスウイルス、面白い。

"ああ男、それはあまりにもおかしい、"スカイウォーカーによると、彼の目から涙拭きした。すぐに誰もが自分の手に入れた。 Telvarkは彼の満面の笑みがあった。 Fistoはルビックスキューブを混合終えた。

"ここでは、"FistoはTelvark、喜んでそれを見始めたし、ルビックスを渡したしFistoは"うまくいけば、この場合は、しばらくの間、"忙しいでしょうに追加

Telvarkブロックを移動し始めた。すべて同じ色が戻って一緒にいた2分で、市内及びTelvarkは終わった『やった』と笑顔。 Fistoは微笑んで"またはいない"と述べた

今でははっきりしていた、TelvarkはIQが200以上、彼は愚かな（彼は子供のように行動ではなかったが）だった、と彼は自閉症を持っていた。みんなは自閉症Technopathicの達人と天才存は、彼は最高の、自身として推測した。

〜のエピローグエンド〜

（1）：私には分からない何と呼ばれるている。

ゲイル-ドラゴン：ここで物語が行われます。ご質問は、単に:-)を求める


End file.
